Ninjago UA
by nanytefa1
Summary: Como dice el titulo esta historia sera de universo alternativo, estarán en la segundaría y los personajes principales serán Cole y mi Oc Miku como pareja pero también escribiré de las otras parejas Lloyd/Oc(Aria),Scailer/Kai,Nya/Jay y Zane/Pixal
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 conociéndonos**

 **Punto De Vista Cole**

*pi pi pi* escuche la alarma de mi despertador y me levante, me pase una mano por mi cabello negro algo largo y abundante y me dirigí al baño;después de una ducha y vestirme con una franela gris oscura, unos jeans negros, zapatos negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra, baje las escaleras y vi a mi papá haciendo el desayuno

¨buenos días papá¨le dije y el me miro sonriendo ¨hola cole,hoy iras a inscribir en la academia de baile ¿cierto?¨me pregunto y yo asentí ¨si¨le respondí

¨genial ¿en cuales baile te inscribirás este año?¨me pregunto mientras comenzaba servir el desayuno

¨bueno, pensaba en vals,tango y ...break dance¨le respondí el me miro

¨¿ break dance?¨me pregunto ¨pues si,el año pasado me fue muy bien con ese y quisiera seguir¨le dije esperando que me dejara, pues cada año me inscribo en diferentes tipos de bailes ya que mi padre quiere que sea el mejor bailarín, ya que el lo fue en su tiempo así que siempre soy el mejor en los que me inscriba para enorgullecerlo, normalmente el me recomienda cuales debería aprender pero el año pasado le dije que ese me llamaba la atención y logre convencerlo, ya que el siempre es el que parece mas interesado y le gusto verme con la iniciativa quizás no era el tipo de baile que el esperaba pero igual acepto

¨¿no prefieres comenzar con otro que no hayas intentado o perfeccionar otro?¨me cuestiono pero negué con la cabeza ¨no papá,en serio quiero seguir con ese, ademas si voy a intentar uno nuevo, el tango y a perfeccionar el vals¨le respondí y el asintió

¨esta bien entonces¨me dijo y me paso mi plato y comenzamos a comer

¨mi instructor de break dance me dijo que habría una presentación importante este año y si volvía a inscribirme en su clase y seguía siendo igual de bueno seria uno de los principales¨le conté y el me miro sonriendo

¨pues no esperaba menos de ti,siempre eres de los principales en las presentaciones de la academia¨me dijo y yo seguí comiendo _sin presión, como siempre_ pensé sarcásticamente, estoy bailando desde niño y ya tengo 17 los cumplí este año en vacaciones; termine de comer y me fui en mi auto negro es un Ferrari 599(negro)

al llegar a la academia baje del auto y suspire, no tengo ningún problema con bailar solo que no siento que sea mi pasión es como si le faltara algo, ademas prefiero los deportes extremos de echo practico varios y también boxeo y mi padre ni siquiera sabe

entre a la academia y fui directo a inscribirme aunque me encontré a varios conocidos que salude la mayoría mujeres, en realidad soy algo popular ya que estado en muchos tipos de baile y siempre resalto

al fin llego con el instructor de break dance y el me reconoce de inmediato ¨pero si es cole valastro, ¿como has estado?¨me pregunto el instructor, es moreno de cabello negro y ojos marrones y se llama fernando

¨muy bien ¿y tu?¨ le pregunte

¨muy bien gracias,¿te vas a inscribir en mi clase de nuevo?¨me pregunto y yo asentí

¨genial por que en realidad te e tomado en cuenta para la presentación de este año,espero que hallas practicado¨me comento y yo sonreí

¨bueno gracias por tomarme en cuenta por que si e practicado¨le respondí luego me inscribí y me dirigí al siguiente salón para inscribirme en vals

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨joven cole que gusto verle de nuevo ¿se va a inscribir?¨me pregunto la profesora de vals es castaña de ojos avellana, es una señora muy educada y algo estricta pero es muy buena profesora y se llama casandra

¨si, y es un placer volver a verla¨le respondí educadamente; me inscribí y me dirigí al salón de tango

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¨¿disculpe es usted la ?¨pregunte al entrar por el nombre que me habían dicho que se llamaba la profesora de tango a una mujer rubia con el cabello atado en un moño y ojos verdes

¨si soy yo, y si no me equivoco usted es el joven valastro¨me dijo y yo asentí

¨lo e visto en varias presentaciones, es bueno y los profesores que me han hablado de usted dicen que eres un bailarín nato¨me alago

¨a gracias¨dije sin saber muy bien que responder

¨¿va inscribirse en mi clase?¨ me pregunto

¨a si¨le respondí,me inscribí y salí del salón vi la hora y vi que faltaba poco para que serraran por hoy; ya que hoy seria solo inscripciones así que ya me iba pero cuando iba a cruzar una esquina una persona que iva rápido choco con migo con fuerza desequilibrándome y haciendo que le callera en sima pero logre colocar mis manos para detener un poco la caída para no chocan tanto en la parte de arriba había serrado los ojos por el susto cuando los abrí pude ver que era una chica que tenia el pelo azul oscuro para mi sorpresa, ella tenia los ojos serrados por el impacto y soltó un pequeño ¨auhs¨ y abrió lo ojos y los tenia de un hermoso azul zafiro que me hipnotizaron por un momento y ella también se quedo viendo los míos por un momento y sentí mis mejillas arder y vi que ella también se sonrojo

¨ l-lo siento¨me dijo tartamudeando y yo comencé a levantarme y ella también pero me resbale y volvimos a quedar en esa comprometedora posición pero esta ves con nuestro rostros mas cerca mirándonos de nuevo a los ojos haciéndome sonrojar aun mas y a ella también

¨y-yo l-lo siento¨dije apenado y nervioso logrando levantarme esta ves y dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse ella la tomo, pero para mi sorpresa ella se río un poco

¨descuida ahora estamos a mano¨me dijo alegre con una linda sonrisa haciendo que yo sonriera también, todavía se podía apreciar un tono rosa en sus mejillas que la hacia ver realmente linda

¨me llamo miku¨se presento y me extendió la mano sacándome de mis pensamientos;ella tenia puesto una franelilla azul oscura,con diseños negros y blancos (holgada),chaqueta de cuero negra corta,shotr de Jeans negros y conversses hasta la rodilla azules oscuras con cordones negros

¨y yo cole¨me presente y le tome la mano para saludarla pero sentí algo extraño; ella me sonreía asta que pareció ver a alguien detrás de mi y me soltó la mano

¨hey aria, aquí! ¨llamo y yo voltee a ver a quien y era un chica con el cabello blanco y ojos grises claros vestida con una franelilla de tiras gruesas gris claro,falda blanca sobre las rodillas,chaleco de blu jeans sin manga y conversses grises con cordones blancos

¨asta que te encuentro ¿por que tardaste tanto?¨le pregunto la chica

¨ops lo siento, por cierto aria el es cole, cole ella es aria¨nos presento miku y nos dimos la mano

¨un gusto conocerte cole, pero nos tenemos que ir¨se disculpo aria y yo asentí

¨descuida no hay problema, espero volver a verlas¨le dije amablemente

¨yo también espero volver a verte¨me dijo miku con una sonrisa luego entrelazo su brazo con el de aria ¨vamos aria¨dijo y se voltearon y comenzaron a caminar y yo me había quedado parado hay un momento cuando la vi volverse a voltear y despedirse con la mano y una tierna sonrisa y luego siguió con su camino y yo me quede sonriendo un momento y luego reaccione y salí de la academia y volví a casa a arreglar mis cosas para mañana ya que comenzaba las clases en la segundaría y también en la academia de baile


	2. capitulo 2 coincidencia

**Advertencia: para los que leen mi otra historia también este episodio les hará spoiler de la vida de las chicas ya que les puse básicamente el mismo pasado solo que en mi otra historia es con mas drama**

 **capitulo 2 coincidencia**

 **Pov Miku** (al dia siguiente)

me levante al oír mi alarma me dirigí bostezando al baño me duche y me vestí y baje a comer al comedor, hay estaba mi hermano mayor May el tiene 19 y yo 16 pero cumplo los 17 este año

¨buenos días¨le dije cuando lo vi

¨buenos días sonrisas¨me saludo _ese es el apodo que me dio, por que dice que estoy sonriendo pero es que me gusta ser optimista_

¨¿que hay de desayunar?¨le pregunte y escuche que alguien se acercaba al comedor y supuse que era Aria _así es, vivo con mi mejor amiga_

¨estoy esperando a ver que hace Aron¨me respondió May, Aron es el hermano mayor de Aria

¨buenos días¨dijo aria entrando al comedor nuestros padres murieron cuando Aria y yo teníamos 15 en un accidente en el que los cuatro habían salido a pasear, así que decidimos vivir juntos para apoyarnos aunque nuestros padre tenían una gran empresa y nos dejaron una gran herencia pensamos que permanecer juntos era lo mejor May y Aron están en la universidad estudiando para poder dirigir la empresa ya que también la heredamos, mientras tanto la empresa era supervisada por alguien de la compañía

¨buenos días¨le respondimos los dos y ella se sentó a mi lado y justo en ese momento salio Aron de la cocina con un plato con muchos pankeques ¨el desayuno esta listo¨dijo y nos sirvió a cada uno en su plato y comimos con una animada charla luego todos nos fuimos, ellos a la universidad y nosotras a la segundaría

yo me fui en mi moto y Aria en su auto, aveces las dos vamos en su auto para hablar y es divertido pero aveces prefiero ir en mi moto así si alguna de las dos necesita hacer algo no tiene que arrastrar a la otra

llegamos a la segundaría se veía bien,suspire y me baje de mi moto y Aria de su auto que estaciono al lado y me dio mi bolso que ella me había traído en su auto

¨¿lista para un nuevo año en una nueva segundaría?¨me pregunto y yo asentí y entramo, ya habían muchos alumnos en los pasillos, buscamos los casilleros que nos avían asignado el mio era el 108 y el de Aria el 111

al fin los encontramos y guardamos los libros que todavía no nos tocaban, escuchamos la campana y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pov cole

Llegue temprano a la segundaria y me encontré a zane en la entrada el es mi mejor amigo, el tiene el cabello de un rubio claro con ojos celestes, llevaba puesto una franela blanca con una franja azul horizontal en el pecho, suéter blanco arremangado hasta los codos,Jeans gris claros y Conversses gris oscuras.

Fue el primer amigo que hice al entrar en primer año después comenzamos a tratar a jay y fuimos solo los 3 por un tiempo pero a mediados de año llego kai que lo habían expulsado de otra segundaría por una pelea _si el chico es algo impulsivo_ ,el vino con su hermana nya que es menor que nosotros por un año pero va en el mismo año ya que se salto un año por buenas calificaciones ella y jay comenzaron a salir y se hicieron novios, después en segundo año llego Lloyd que fue transferido y también se unió al grupo

¨hey zane¨lo llame al verlo el iba tomado de la mano con su novia pixal,ella tiene el cabello rubio en moño pero tenia flequillo y un mechón a cada lado de su cara y el de la izquierda era plateado,es de ojos turquesas, llevaba puesto una franela blanca,chaleco gris oscuro (sin mangas),falda morada sobre la rodilla y zapatillas moradas con detalles blancos

ella llego a mediados de segundo año y también se nos unió y en tercero llego scailer que ahora es la novia de kai

¨hey hola hermano¨me saludo con un abrazo amistoso

¨hola cole¨me saludo también pixal

¨hola pixal¨le salude también pero escuche que alguien nos llamo y yo reconocía esa vos

¨hey chicos!¨los tres miramos de donde provenía la vos y vimos a Lloyd corriendo animadamente en nuestra dirección asta parar en frente de nosotros el tiene el cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes traia puesta una franela verde bosque, Jeans gris y conversses verdes oscuras

¨hey hola¨nos saludo y antes de que pudiéramos responder nos interrumpieron

¨hey!¨ahora los 4 volteamos y vimos a Kai y Nya dirigiéndose a nosotros y todos les sonreímos

Nya es de cabello corto arriba de los hombros negro y ojos marrones ella tenia puesto una franela ceñida roja con diseños blancos y negros,jeans negros ajustados y botas negras

Kai tiene el cabello castaño desordenado y de puntas con ojos color ambar tenia puesto una franela negra,chaqueta de cuero roja,jeans gris oscuro y gomas negras

¨hola chicos¨dijo Nya pero luego miro feliz atrás de nosotros y volteamos encontrando a jay que corrió hacia ella y la abrazo el es de cabello castaño mas claro que el de kai de ojos azules eléctricos y llevaba puesto una franela blanca,suéter azul con capucha abierto y arremangado **,** jeans gris claro y conversses azules oscuros con cordones negros

¨hay si, como si no se hubieran visto en las vacaciones¨les dijo sarcásticamente Kai arruinándoles el momento

¨no seas odioso Kai¨le reprocho Nya mientras jay le beso la mejilla haciendo que sonriera y Kai giro los ojos

¨KAY¨escuchamos gritar y volteamos y era scaile ella es pelirroja con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo de ojos verdes ella llevaba puesto un suéter naranja ajustado con capucha,jeans gris rasgado en las piernas y conversses naranjas con cordones blancos; Kai la miro y dejo su odiosidad y se le iluminaron los ojos sonriendo, ella lo abrazo y el le dio un corto beso en los labios y después se voltearon a vernos

¨¿que decías Kai?¨le pregunto Nya con una sonrisa en el rostro mirando a su hermano

¨si¿que decías Kai?¨repitió la pregunta jay y Kai los miro mal a ambos ¨jódanse¨les dijo y todos menos Kai y scailer se rieron el por obvias razones y ella por que como acaba de llega no entendió el chiste

¨¿de que me perdí?¨pregunto ella confundida y Kai la agarro de la cintura ¨de nada,no les hagas caso¨dijo y empezaron a entrar y todos los seguimos un poco atrás riendo.

Todos fuimos al salón a esperar que comenzara la clase hablando de tonterias, asta que sonó el timbre y entro la profesora de historia

¨bueno días alumnas, este año tenemos dos alumnas nuevas¨dijo y se dirigió a la puerta ¨adelante,pasen¨dijo y las chicas entraron sorprendiéndome _SON MIKU Y ARIA!_ pensé


	3. capitulo 3 haciendo amigos

**Capitulo 3 haciendo amigos**

 **Punto De Vista Lloyd**

¨adelante,pasen¨dijo la profesora y entraron dos chicas una con el cabello azul oscuro y ojos azul zafiro linda, y otra con el cabello blanco nieve y unos hermosos ojos grises claros a la cual no pude dejar de mirar

¨preséntense¨les dijo la profesora

¨yo soy Miku, Hatsune Miku¨dijo la de cabello azul oscuro con una sonrisa y un tono alegre

¨y yo Aria Gotokoju¨se presento la de hermosos ojos grises con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa

¨bueno pueden sentarse¨les dijo la profesora y las chicas caminaron por mi fila,supongo que para sentarse a mi lado y en el puesto tras ese ya que son los que están libres; Miku iba caminando un poco mas adelante que Aria pero se detiene mirando sorprenda a alguien detrás de mi así que voltee con curiosidad y vi a cole

¨Cole¨dijo ella feliz

¨h-hey Miku, hola Aria¨les dice a las chicas y yo lo miro incrédulo y me doy cuenta de que nuestros amigos también _¿de donde las conoce?y¿ por que no nos la había presentado?_

¨hola cole¨le responde Aria con una pequeña sonrisa y luego se sienta en la fila de al lado junto a mi y Miku se sienta atrás de ella

 **pov de cole**

no lo podía creer,ahora estudia en la misma segundaría _¡genial!_ pensé y la profesora comenzó a hablar y comencé a tomar una que otra nota pero en realidad esto era super aburrido, mire a al lado para ver a Miku y se veía realmente linda pero igual de aburrida que yo también le di un vistazo a Aria y vi que ella si parecía prestar mas atención y tomaba notas luego mire adelante y vi que Lloyd estaba mirando a Aria y sonreí un poco,luego seguí tomando algunas notas _me aburro!_

¨no me gusta historia¨le comento a Zane que esta a mi lado

¨no es la primera ves que me lo dices¨me responde y sigue escribiendo, el es muy buen estudiante es muy inteligente y siempre presta atención,miro por detrás de el a el otro extremo y veo a Kai y a Jay,Kai estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su mano con cara de matenme!por favor! _El es el que mas odia historia_ y en cuanto a Jay se quedo dormido en su escritorio _¿como se le ocurre? La profesora de historia es de las mas estrictas!_

De pronto veo que la profesora parece haberse dado cuenta y se dirige hacia Jay _pobre Jay_ pienso y veo que Kai se dio cuenta y le da unos codazos para intentar despertarlo pero no parece lograrlo y la profesora da una fuerte palmada en el escritorio de Jay haciendo que despierte de golpe

¨WALQUER;¿ DURMIENDO EN CLASE EL PRIMER DIA?!¨le reclamo la profesora molesta y el la miraba algo asustado y pálido

¨a-ah y-yo-¨intento decir el pobre causando algunas risas entre esas la de Kai

¨castigado!¨le dijo y volvió a su escritorio pero sonó el timbre del receso y la mayoría de los alumno salieron corriendo,voltee a ver a Miku que estaba guardando sus cosas

¨castigado el primer dia, por la profesora de la primera hora has roto mi récord¨ le escuche decir a Kai y fui a hablarle a Miku mientras oía a Nya regañar a su novio y las risas de Kai

¨hey hola, que coincidencia que ahora estudiemos juntos¨le dije

¨cierto¨me respondió sonriendo

¨vengan les presentare a unos amigos¨les dije a ambas y me dirigí a mi grupo de amigos y vi como Jay le daba un "sape"(golpe de atrás de la cabeza) a Kai por andarse riendo y Kai ya lo iva a golpear pero Scailer lo detuvo y yo negué con la cabeza _esos dos no tienen remedio,pobre Nya_

oigan chicos les quiero presentar a las chicas,bueno técnica mente ellas ya se presentaron pero falta ustedes;chicas ellos son Zane, Kai, Jay,Lloyd, Pixal, Scailer y Nya¨ les presente

¨un gusto conocerlos¨dijo Miku con una linda sonrisa y un tono alegre y Aria asintió

¨el gusto es nuestro¨le respondió Nya por todos

¨y¿de donde se conocen?¨nos pregunto Lloyd curioso

¨las conocí en la academia de baile¨les dije

¨genial, pero que tal si seguimos ablando en la cafetería¨nos recomendó Jay

¨si tiene razón ya me me dio ambre¨lo apoyo Kai y agarro a scailer de la cintura empezando a caminar ¨vamos¨dijo sin voltear y todos lo seguimos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en la cafeteria xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

después de agarra las bandejas con comida todos nos sentamos en una gran mesa

¨que tal si nos cuentan un poco de ustedes¨dijo scailer comenzando la conversación

¨bueno, las dos somos japonesas,nuestras madres eran japonesa y nuestros padres estadounidenses,vivimos en japón asta los diez luego nos mudamos a los Ángeles y este año aquí a Nueva Nork¨dijo miku sonriendo

¨genial, yo soy parte escocesa por mi madre y parte china por mi padre,estuve viviendo en escocia asta tercer año¨les contó Scailer con Kai agarrándola de la cintura

¨bueno, yo soy francesa por parte de madre y estadounidense por parte de padre,vivía en Francia y me mude aquí a los diez y era estudiante en casa pero entre a la segundaría a mediados de segundo año¨contó Pixal mientras Zane colocaba su brazos sobre sus hombros

¨yo en realidad soy un año menor pero me saltee uno por mis calificaciones y me transfirieron aquí a mediados de primer año por que quería seguir estudiando con mi hermano¨dijo Nya

¨si eso fue por que me expulsaron de la otra segundaría por una pelea que tuve con un sujeto pero no me arrepiento¨dijo Kai y siguió comiendo

¨un momento¿son hermanos?¨pregunto miku algo incrédula y _no la culpo esos dos no se parecen en nada_

¨pues si, se que no nos parecemos pero el se parece mucho a papá que es estadounidenses y yo a mamá que es china¨explico Nya y Miku y Aria asintieron

¨bueno, pueden seguir con su introducción¨les dijo Aria a los que faltaban

¨yo soy totalmente estadounidenses¨dijo Jay brevemente y siguió comiendo

¨bueno,yo soy ruso por parte de madre y alemán por parte de padre y viví en Alemania asta que empece la segundaría aquí ¨contó Zane

¨ yo soy estadounidenses y siempre e vivido aquí al igual que Jay¨dijo Lloyd y ahora me tocaba a mi hablar

¨y en cuanto a mi,soy estadounidense por mi madre e italiano por mi padre¨les conté, todos terminamos de comer y sonó la campana y nos dirigimos al salón a clases de matemática

 **(en el salón)**

todos nos sentamos pero esta ves cada quien con su pareja y en cuanto a mi y a Lloyd, Miku se sentó conmigo y Aria con el;la profesora había estando escribiendo unas ecuaciones en pisaron, y comenzó a preguntar

¨alguien que me diga ¿cuanto es 223×51÷6?¨dijo y Jay respondió de inmediato

¨1895,5¨fue su respuesta

¨eso es correcto joven Walker y ahora en para esta ecuación ¿cuanto es 999×55÷7?¨pregunto la profesora y esta ves la respuesta vino de al lado de mi y voltee a ver a miku

¨7849,285714286¨fue su respuesta y yo la mire sorprendido ya que no tenia calculadora al igual que jay

¨muy bien eso es correcto¨le felicito la profesora y la clase continuo así con la mayoría de respuestas de Jay y Miku varias de Zane y Pixal y pocas del resto luego las otras dos clases pasaron pero en la ultima nos mandaron a hacer un trabajo en grupos de 5 y las chicas se pusieron todas juntas y nosotros hicimos lo mismo

(en la salida)

¨oigan ¿cuando nos reunimos para el trabajo?¨pregunto Lloyd

¨que les parece mañana después de clase¨le respondí ya que hoy,los miércoles y viernes tengo que ir a la academia de baile

¨da igual, como quieran¨respondió Kai

¨bueno, entonces que sea mañana¨decidió Zane y por si se preguntan por Jay esta en su castigo

 **Punto De Vista Miku**

al salir comenzamos a hablar del trabajo

¨¿cuando nos reunimos?¨pregunto Nya

¨¿que tal mañana después de clases?¨pregunto Aria

¨a mi me parece bien¿todas están de acuerdo?¨pregunto Pixal y todas accedimos y nos acercamos a los chicos para despedirnos, Pixal le dio un beso corto en los labios a Zane y les dijo un "chao chicos"a los demás y se fue a su auto que era un Koenigsegg Agera R (morado)

Aria solo se despido con la mano y un "adiós" y se dirigió a su auto abrió la puerta y ante de entrar volteo y les sonrió a todos y entro,arranco el carro y se fue _mierda no le di mi bolso!_ pensé; _ya que, no me matara llevarlo_ y al voltear Scailer y y Kai se despedían con un beso así que preferir voltear y ver a los otros 3 pero escuche un "chao" de parte de Scailer y se fue en un Detomaso Guara (rojo)

¨bueno chicos me despido¨dijo Lloyd y se monto en una Kawasaki Ninja ZZR 1400(verde con negro)que se veía bien

¨bueno Kai te toca llevarme a casa¨le dijo Nya a su hermano

¨¿que?¨pregunto el

¨oh vamos ya me trajiste ¿que te cuesta volverme a llevar?¨

¨y a ti que te cuesta venir en tu auto?¨le contraataco Kai

¨tu sabes que es por que Jay siempre me lleva después de cases¨le respondió y Kai rodo los ojos

¨ya que,vamos¨ dijo y se subió en una moto Yamaha (roja con negro) y se puso un casco de los mismos colore y le paso un casco rojo a Nya que se lo puso y se sentó tras el abrazándolo por la cintura

¨chao chicos¨ grito Nya ya que su hermano arranco rápido

 **pov cole**

¨bueno supongo que te veré luego¨le dije a Miku y me sonrió

¨hasta pronto¨ me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se volteo y se dirijo a una moto Suzuki Hayabusa (negra con detalles azules) dejándome con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

pero reaccione y me dirigí a mi auto que casualmente estaba al lado, me subo en mi Ferrari 599 (negro) y me despido desde mi ventana ella sonríe desde su moto y se pone el casco y los dos nos vamos.

 **Espero que esta historia este gustando y me gustaría que dejaran comentarios :)**

 **Gracias por leer :***


	4. capitulo 4 academia y super mercado

**Capitulo 4 academia y super mercado**

 **pov Miku**

al legar a mi casa Aria no había llegado supuse que seguía en el super mercado,es por eso que no me espero, hoy le tocaba hacer las compra,subí a mi cuarto,me bañe y me cambie para irme a la academia de baile hoy me tocaba tango;baje y me dirigí al garaje y me fui en mi moto

(en el super mercado)

 **pov de Aria**

después de la escuela fui al super mercado ya que me tocaba hacer las compras me encontraba en un pasillo decidiendo que leche llevar, con mi carrito atrás de mi ¨hey¨escuche que alguien me llamaba y voltee a ver quien era y era Lloyd,uno de los chicos que conocí hoy en la escuela muy lindo de echo, se dirigió rápido hacia mi

 **Punto De Vista Lloyd**

fui al super mercado por un par de cosas que papá me pidió y me sorprendí al ver que Aria estaba hay mirando que leche llevar así que decidí hablarle ¨hey¨la llame y ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa y yo me dirigí rapido a ella y no me di cuenta de que había algo derramado y me resbale tropezándome con ella y casi caímos pero me agarre del estante y la tome de la cintura quedando muy cerca, nos miramos sorprendidos y sonrojados _trágame tierra!_

¨l-lo lamento¨le dije acomodándome y soltándola

¨d-descuida¨me respondió aun sonrojada y tomo una de las leches y la metió al carrito

¨que bueno verte de nuevo¨me dijo tomando el carrito y comenzando a caminar al siguiente pasillo y yo la seguí ¨si, que bueno¨ le dije sonriendo,cuando llegamos al siguiente pasillo y ella miro hacia la repisa mas alta a un cereal de aritos de colores y gimió un poco

¨¿por que mi favorito siempre esta arriba?¨murmuro pero la logre oír, ella se estiro intentando agarrarlo sin éxito lo cual me daba algo de risa negué con la cabeza y baje el cereal con facilidad y se lo entregue con una sonrisa ¨ten¨ le dije y ella lo tomo y lo puso en su carrito¨gracias¨dijo en vos baja y agarro el carrito y seguimos caminando al siguiente pasillo

 **Aria pov**

después de lo del cereal me siguió acompañando y comenzamos a hablar el era muy gracioso me iso reír varias veces y me ayudo a cada ves que algo estaba muy alto, también agarro una cesta y metió un par de cosas y fuimos a pagar.

Al salir el tenia mis bolsas y me las entrego cuando llegamos a mi auto, las metí en la cajuela, la serré y lo mire un momento y le di un beso en la mejilla ¨gracias¨le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta de mi auto dejándolo algo sonrojado al y igual que yo ¨nos vemos mañana en clases¨me dijo, yo voltee,le sonreí y el se dirijo a una moto Kawasaki Ninja ZZR 1400(verde con negro) muy cool en realidad, me monte en mi auto y me fui a casa

(en la academia de baile)

 **Punto De Vista Cole**

llegue a la academia de baile y me dirigí al salón de tango,al entrar no lo pude creer _hay estaba miku!_ Estaba de perfil y no me había notado pero ella se veía realmente bien con esa ropa ajustada que enmarcaba su silueta

estaba tan distraído mirándola como idiota que no me di cuenta cuando entro la instructora

¨buenas tardes alumnos¨dijo entrando, sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo que Miku voltee y me mire con una gran sonrisa y se me acerque ¨hola¨me dijo ya estando frente a mi

¨hey hola, dos coincidencias el mismo dia ¿eh?¨le dije

¨lose es genial ¿no?¨me pregunto y yo asentí

¨claro¨le respondí feliz y ella le echo un vistazo a la instructora que estaba dejando su bolso en una esquina

¨¿ya tienes pareja?¨me pregunto y yo sonreí y la profesora interrumpió antes de que le pudiera responder

¨bueno alumnos es un gusto verlos, que tal si van escogiendo su pareja y recuerden esa sera su pareja permanente en mi clase y con la que aran presentaciones¨nos dijo la profesora y se puso a buscar algo que supongo es el control del equipo de sonido

voltee a ver a Miku y ella a mi y cuando estaba a punto de hablarle me volvieron a interrumpir

¨cole!que bueno verte¨me dijo una chica rubia de ojos marrones

¨hola catrina¨le respondí sin mucho animo, la conocí el año pasado y yo le gusto de hecho llegamos a tener una cita ya que ella me invito, pero no es mi tipo

¨¿quieres ser mi pareja?¨me pregunto y yo abrí los ojos _no quiero ser cruel con ella pero tampoco quiero que sea mi pareja_

 **pov miku**

¨¿quieres ser mi pareja?¨le pregunto la tal catrina a cole ignorantemente ¿y _esta?pensé_ molesta

¨a-ah yo lo siento pero ya tengo pareja¨le respondió y la chica y yo lo miramos sorprendidas _¡¿que?!no me jodas ¿quien rayos es?_

¨a si y ¿quien es?¨le pregunto catrina con aires de superioridad pero en realidad yo también tenia curiosidad

¨Miku¨dijo pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro y yo lo mire asombrada

¨¿que?¨pregunto la chica sorprendida

¨si, ella es mi pareja ¿verdad miku?¨me pregunto para que yo confirmara y sonreí

¨si, el es mi pareja¨le afirme con una sonrisa triunfante a la chica que me miro mal

¨esta bien en es caso le diré a alguien mas¨nos dijo y se fue y yo sonreí _ja toma eso!_ pensé pero después mire curiosa a cole

¨¿que fue eso?¨le pregunte

¨l-lo siento,no quise molestarte, es que no quería bailar con ella¨me respondió lo cual me entristeció _¿solo me uso para deshacerse de ella?_ Pensé y baje la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado pero sentí que me agarro de la mano ¨y también quería que tu fueras mi pareja¨me dijo en el oído y levante el rostro con una sonrisa _es tan lindo!y que ojos tan hermosos tiene_ pensé perdida en sus ojos grises oscuros y misteriosos con detalles verdes jade recordé cundo caímos en el pasillo y también nos habíamos quedado mirándonos a los ojos,mientras el también miraba los míos

¨¿ya todos tienen pareja?¨pregunto la profesora sacándonos de nuestra burbuja y haciendo que prestemos atención, todos afirmaron y note que catrina ahora estaba con un chico castaño de ojos verdes

 **Punto De Vista cole**

después de que la instructora nos sacara de nuestro pequeño momento nos comenzó a explicar varios pasos y empezamos a bailar y por primera ves me costo demasiado concentrarme y es que tener a miku tan cerca me ponía nerviosos _no quiero quedar mal_ ,pero poco a poco me fui calmando y tengo que admitir que nunca había disfrutado tanto bailar que como lo hice con ella, que también resulto ser una increíble bailarina

se acabo la música y nos quedamos viendo un momento antes de separarnos

¨Hatsune,Valastro; eso estuvo muy bien para ser su primera ves bailando tango¨nos alago la profesora y nosotros sonreímos

¨bueno chicos eso fue todo por hoy,los veré el próximo lunes¨se despidió la profesora

¨bailas muy bien¨me dijo miku y yo voltee a mirarla sonriendo _si! Piensa que bailo bien! :D_

¨¿en cerio?¨le pregunte y ella asintió sonriendo ¨claro¨me respondió

¨pues tu también eres muy buena¨le dije y sonrió ¨gracias¨me respondió y se volteo para ir por sus cosas

¨oye ¿que tal si te invito algo?¨le dije un poco apenado tomándola por el brazo sorprendiéndola a ella y a mi mismo _¿wtf?_

¨¿en serio?¨me pregunto _mátenme._. ¨pues si no quieres-¨iba a decir apenado pero ella me interrumpió

¨claro que quiero!¨me dijo volteándose a verme otra ves sorprendiéndome

¨g-genial ¿a donde quieres ir?¨le pregunte y ella puso una mano en su barbilla haciéndose la pensativa y yo reí un poco

¨¿que tal pizza?¨me pregunto y yo le sonreí ¨suena bien¨respondí y ella fue por sus cosas y yo por las mías y salimos del salón

¨que coincidencias que estemos en el mismo baile ¿no?¨me pregunto

¨si, aunque no es el único en el que estoy¨le respondí y nos dirigíamos a nuestros vehículos

¨yo también estoy en otros dos bailes¨me dijo _¿en cuales serán?_ Pensé mientras me subía a mi auto y ella en su moto

¨¿a cual pizzeria vamos?¨me pregunto

¨¿conoces bobys pizza?¨le pregunte y ella asintió con entusiasmo _supongo que le gusta_ pensé y sonreí por acertar

¨bueno vamos a esa¨ le dije desde mi auto y los dos arrancamos,me gustaría que viniera con migo pero no puede dejar la moto

LupitaChapero: **gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando :)**

 **actualizare lo mas seguido que pueda, aprovechare que estoy de vacaciones**


	5. Chapter 5 cita

**Capitulo 5 cita**

al llegar a la pizzeria nos bajamos de los vehículos y note que ya estaba oscureciendo,entramos y nos sentamos

¨y¿en cuales otros bailes estas?¨le pregunte sin aguantar la curiosidad

¨bueno otro de mis bailes es el miercoles y es ballet¨me responder _wuau ese baile es muy lindo y bueno apuesto a que se debe ver bien con-CONCENTRATE PERVERTIDO!_ Pensé y antes de que pudiera decir algo llego la camarera

¨buenas noches, ¿que van a ordenar?¨ nos pregunto y yo mire a miku que sonrió

¨me gustaría pizza de jamón, es mi favorita¨respondió y yo sonreí _genial también es mi favorita_ pensé sonriendo ordene la pizza y unas sodas y seguimos hablando cuando la camarera se fue

¨bueno otros de mis bailes también es el miércoles pero es vals¨le comento y ella asintió y respondió

¨bueno mi ultimo baile es el viernes y es break dance¨me dijo y yo la mire sorprendido y feliz _si!_

¨¿en serio?yo también¨le dije feliz y ella sonrió

¨eso es genial,otro baile en común¨me dijo y yo sonreí,llego nuestra pizza y comimos y hablamos un buen rato de trivialidades y tonterías, ella era realmente divertida y graciosa me contó de algunas bromas que a echo y yo reía ,me contó de una ves que despertó a Aria poniendo el amplificador de sonido de la guitarra junto a su cama y tocando fuerte y después tubo que salir corriendo para no morir ya que Aria la perseguía realmente cabreada y yo me reí asta que me di cuenta de algo

¨¿y como metiste eso en la casa de Aria?¨le pregunte

¨es que vivimos juntas,con nuestros hermanos mayores¨me respondió lo cual me extraño y la mire algo curioso

¨bueno es que mis padres murieron cuando teníamos 15 y decidimos vivir juntos¨me contó apagándose un poco lo cual me iso sentir mal

¨lo lamento¨le dije y ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa para hacerme sentir mejor

¨descuida,¿que hay de ti?¨me pregunto

¨bueno yo soy hijo único, vivo con mi padre y mi madre murió cuando era niño¨le conté¨lo siento¨ me dijo y ahora yo le di una pequeña sonrisa y terminamos de comer

cuando salimos ya era de noche y había una hermosa luna llena;comencé a dirigirme a los vehículos pero Miku me tomo de la mano y yo voltee a verla

¨hay un parque cerca ¿que tal si caminamos un rato?¨me pregunto con su linda sonrisa y yo sonreí ¨claro¨ le respondí y caminamos al parque tomados de la mano ya que ninguno se quiso soltar lo cual me alegraba

caminamos un rato por el parque tomados de la mano en un cómodo silencio asta que llegamos a un puente que estaba sobre el lago del parque y paramos hay justo en el medio nos soltamos de la mano para arrecostarnos en el barandal y miramos el paisaje podíamos ver el agua que reflejaba la hermosa luna llena que estaba rodeada de muchas estrellas la cual daba un ambiente muy lindo

¨es hermoso¨la oí decir y voltee a verla soltando el barandal sonriendo, me alegra que le guste

¨gracias¨me dijo soltando también el barandal para mirarme y yo la mire confundido¨¿por que?¨le pregunte

¨por invitarme,me la pase genial¨me dijo aumentando mi sonrisa

¨yo también la e pasado genial¨le respondí y puse mi mano en el barandal sin darme cuenta de que ella la abia puesto primero haciendo que la mía quedara sobre le de ella y fue como sentir un choque eléctrico, los dos miramos nuestras manos pero después nos miramos a los ojos y me volví a a perder en esos hermosos ojos azules zafiro mientras ella también miraba a los míos y sin darme cuenta nos fuimos acercándonos y nuestros ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que terminamos de cortar la distancia con un beso en los labios ella parecía algo tímida al principio pero luego coloco sus manos al rededor de mi cuello y yo puse mis manos en su cintura acercándola mas a mi y profundizando el beso hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire y nos quedamos viendo con una sonrisa _eso fue increíble!,_ ella tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas que la hacia ver tierna

¨me gustas¨le confesé y ella aumento su sonrisa y me robo un rápido beso que me encanto

¨tu también me gustas¨me respondió y me abrazo ocultando su rostro seguramente sonrojado en mi pecho haciendo aumentar mi sonrisa, le correspondí el abrazo y le bese la cabeza y ella rio un poco _no se que tiene esta chica pero me encanta_

¨se ase tarde¨me dijo ella todavía en mi pecho y yo mire mi reloj de muñeca y abrí los ojos sorprendido _mierda si es tarde!_ pensé separando el abrazo

¨tienes razón¨ le dije y le mostré la hora, ella también abrió mas los ojos sorprendida al ver la hora y salimos corriendo agarrados de la mano lo cual nos dio gracia e íbamos riendo asta llegar a donde habíamos estacionados los vehículos

¨te veo mañana en la segundaría¨me dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su moto pero la jale haciendo que volteara a verme, la agarre por la cintura y le di un corto beso en los labios

¨te veo mañana¨le respondí, la solté y me dirigí a mi auto dejándola con un tono rosa en las mejillas mientras se subía a su moto luego se despidió con la mano y arranco y yo también fui a mi casa

(casa de cole)

al llegar entre lo mas sigiloso que pude pero no sirvió de nada por que mi padre me esperaba en la sala _oh mierda_

¨te estuve llamando y no contestaste¨me dijo serio _hay no, había dejado mi teléfono en el auto desde que salí de la academia_

¨lo ciento papá, es que deje mi teléfono en el auto¨le dije

¨¿donde estabas?¨me pregunto y me sonroje un poco pero el lo noto y me miro con una ceja levantada y me rasque la nuca nervioso

¨pues ah,con una chica¨le confesé y el abrió mas los ojos sorprendido,ya que aunque le atraigo a las chicas yo no e salido con muchas ya que siempre tengo muchas cosas que hacer y es que la segundaría,la academia de baile y practicar algunos deportes no te deja mucho tiempo

¨¿en cerio?¿con quien?¨me pregunto dejando de ser serio y estando curioso

¨si y bueno,se llama miku y tu no la conoces, ella es nueva en la segundaría y también en la academia de baile estuvo en mi clase de tango de hoy y la invite a salir¨le conté

¨un momento ¿tu la invitaste?normalmente te están invitando¨me pregunto con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa _me va a estar molestando.._

¨bueno si yo la invite,ella es muy linda y muy buena bailarina¨le dije con un tono rosa en mis mejillas

¨eso es genial cole,nunca pensé verte enamorado¨dijo mi padre poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras me sonrojaba mas

¨pero ya deja de sonrojarte que pareces tomate¨me dijo dándome unos golpesitos en el pecho y me soltó

¨papá!¨le reclame y el se rio _ni modo_

¨bueno mas vale que me la presentes¨me dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras y yo subí tras el sonriendo,luego fui a darme una ducha me puse mi pijama y me acosté con una sonrisa en el rostro

(mientras tanto con miku)

 **pov de miku**

llegue a mi casa sigilosamente y todas las luces estaban apagadas comencé a subir las escaleras pero las luces de la sala se prendieron y pare en seco y mire a la sala para encontrarme las cara serias de May,Aron y Aria esa ultima me miraba con una ceja levantada;mire un momento hacia arriba y pensé en corre pero sabia que eso no serviría así que baje las escaleras para enfrentarme a ellos

¨se puede saber...¨comenzó May¨donde coño estabas?!¨termino aumentando su tono de vos

¨¿y por que no avisaste?¨pregunto Aron, a pesar de ser el hermano de Aria también se preocupa mucho por mi

¨¿y por que rayos dejaste el teléfono?¨pregunto Aria mostrándome el teléfono

¨ops¨fue mi respuesta a esa ultima

¨¿ops?¿esa es tu respuesta?¿donde estabas?¨me pregunto May serio acercándose a mi y yo trague grueso _probablemente no le guste la respuesta_

¨en una cita¨les dije y los tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos¨¡¿que?!¨preguntaron al mismo tiempo

¨que estaba en una cita¨ les repetí y ellos sacudieron la cabeza reaccionando

¨¿una cita?¿con quien rayos?¨me pregunto May molesto _hay viene el sobreprotector_ pensé y suspire

¨con Cole, un chico que va a la segundaría y a la academia de baile¨les dije volviendo a sorprender a Aria

¨¡¿te gusta cole?!¨me pregunto sin pensar asombrada y yo me sonroje al máximo y los otros dos me miraron esperando mi respuesta

¨p-pues y-yo e-en b-bueno¨intente decir tartamudeando como idiota _me las pagaras Aria ¬¬_

¨P-Pues SI, pero ¿adivinen que?a Aria le gusta Lloyd¨dije señalándola, sorprendiéndolos y los chicos voltearon a verla¨¡¿que?!¨pregunto Aron en shock y negación

¨pues me tienes que presentar a ese Lloyd,por que no voy a dejar que mi hermanita este con cualquier idiota¨me dijo señalándome mientras abrasaba protectoramente a Aria y ella estaba super sonrojada

¨e-eso n-no es cierto!¨me grito mientras yo tenia una gran sonrisa en los labios _se nota que miente_

¨ si lo es, vi como lo mirabas en clase¨le respondí y ella se sonrojo mas y yo me reí

¨p-pues ese no es el tema y yo no soy la que llego tarde¨respondió haciendo que la atención volviera a mi _oh mierda_

May se acerco mirándome serio ¨mas vale que me presentes a ese Cole con el que estas saliendo,por que yo tampoco dejare que mi hermanita este con cualquier idiota¨me dijo y yo gire los ojos mientras el se dirigía a las escaleras

¨el no es un idiota¨le dije y el paro en medio de las escaleras y me miro¨yo juzgare eso¨me respondió y siguió con su camino yo negué con la cabeza _el es así pero así lo quiero_ pensé sonriendo mientras me dirigí a mi habitación pero me di cuenta de que Aria me seguía, así que entre dejando la puerta abierta y ella entro cerrando la puerta atrás de ella,la mire y tenia una sonrisa de lado en el rostro

¨cuéntame todo¨me dijo y yo puse una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y me tire boca arriba en mi cama ¨fue increíble¨ le dije y ella también se tiro en la cama pero sentada y me sacudió el brazo¨cuenta,cuenta,cuenta¨me dijo y yo me reí y me senté

¨ok,ok, tranquila¨le dije y ella dejo de sacudirme para prestar atención

¨haber..¿por donde comienzo?¨pregunte con un mano en la barbilla haciéndome la pensativa para molestarla

¨pues por el principio¨me respondió

¨bueno, el me invito a comer así que fuimos por pizza¨comencé a contar

¨déjame adivinar ¿bobys pizza?¨me pregunto con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa

¨pues..si ,pero para tu información, fue su idea¨le respondí ya que sbia que lo decía por que a mi me encanto ese lugar

¨y ¿de que tanto hablaron?¨me pregunto

¨bueno en su mayoría cosas normales y graciosas,también le conté nuestra historia y el me contó la suya¨le respondí

¨¿a si?¿que cosas?¨pregunto curiosa

¨bueno, es hijo único y su mamá murió cuando era niño así que vive con su padre¨le conté y ella soltó un pequeño "ohh"con comprensión

¨luego fuimos al parque¨le comente para volver al tema

¨¿en serio?eso suena lindo¨me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

 **Pov Aria**

¨si, lo fue¨me dijo con una sonrisa y suspiro ¨caminamos tomados de la mano,luego paramos en un puente y había un ambiente muy lindo¨dijo con sonrisa de enamorada y me sospechaba que paso algo

¨¿a si?¿y que paso en el puente?¨le pregunte con picardía sacándola de sus pensamiento y haciendo que me mirara sorprendida y sonrojada

¨a-ah p-pues¨intento decir nerviosa y la mire con una ceja levantada

¨nos besamos..¨dijo en vos baja pero la alcance a oír sorprendiéndome y casi pego un grito pero ella me tapo la boca

¨no grites!¨me dijo y yo asentí y ella quito su mano de mi boca

¨no lo puedo creer diste tu primer beso!¨dije en un susurro emocionado y sin poder creerlo

¨si lose! fue increíble!¨me dijo muy feliz haciéndome reír un poco

¨osea que están saliendo oficialmente¨aclare

¨pues si, supongo¨me respondió

¨eso es lindo¨le comente y ella se volvió a tirar boca arriba en la cama sonriendo¨si¨fue su respuesta _solo espero que no se ponga insoportable_ pensé negando con la cabeza

¨¿y tu?¿hiciste algo interesante hoy?¨me pregunto y dude un poco en responderle

¨no hice micho, ya sabes que hoy me toco hacer las compras..aunque..bueno..¨

¨¡¿que?!dime que me desesperas!¨me grito Miku sentándose _digamos que es muy curiosa y no tiene mucha paciencia_

¨ok,ok no te desesperes!¨le dije para que se calmarla

¨bueno, pero cuenta¨me dijo mas calmada

¨bueno cuando estaba en el super mercado..me encontré a Lloyd¨le dijo algo sonrojada y ella puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro

¨aja!sabia que te gustaba!¨dijo feliz

¨ahora dime ¿que paso?¨me pregunto agarrándome por los hombros y mirándome a los ojos _genial termino de enloquecer_

¨oye ya calmate que me asustas¨le dije y ella giro los ojos y me soltó

¨ok, pero habla¨me dijo mas normal

¨bueno,nos encontramos y hablamos un rato, el es muy gracioso y fue amable conmigo me acompaño todo el tiempo,me ayudo cuando no alcanzaba algo y llevo mis bolsas¨le conté con un tono rosa en las mejilla

¨aww que tierno!¨dijo feliz con una sonrisa y yo reí un poco y vi la hora en el reloj que esta de la mesita de noche _wow se nos hizo tarde_

¨oye ya se nos hizo tarde, hay que dormir¨le dije parándome de su cama

¨tienes razón, no me voy a querer parar para ir a clases¨me dijo viendo la hora y acostándose en su cama

¨buenas noches¨le dije desde la puerta

¨buenas noches¨me respondió bostezando y serró los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro,yo sonreí también y me fui a dormir

 **Holaa espero que allá gustado por que me divertí escribiéndolo**

LupitaChapero **: en cerio mucha gracias por tus comentarios,siempre me alegran,de echo no estaba segura de publicar hoy pero al ver que seguías leyendo y comentaste decidí que tenia que actualizar**


	6. capitulo 6 amigos

**Capitulo 6 amigos**

(al dia siguiente)

 **Pov Aria**

Me levante al oír mi alarma super cansada, me acosté tarde ayer por andar hablando con Miku y ahora solo quería dormir pero tenia que ir a clases así que me duche,me vestí y baje a desayunar.

Al entrar al comedor vi a mi hermano esperando la comida¨buenos días¨le dije y me senté en frente de el

¨buenos días¨me respondió y May entro al comedor con el desayuno

¨bueno, el desayuno esta listo¨dijo con una sonrisa pero después miro curioso poniendo las cosas en la mesa ¨¿y sonrisas?¨pregunto

¨debe seguir dormida, nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando¨le respondí mientras el comenzaba a comer

¨bueno,por favor la despiertas¨me dijo yo asentí y comimos; ellos se fueron y la fui a despertar

¨hey Miku despierta¨le dije pero ella ni se movió así que comencé a moverla

¨que despiertes Miku¨dije y ella gruño

¨déjame dormir¨me reclamo y yo fruncí el ceño y la seguí moviendo

¨tienes que ir a clases¨le dije

¨no quiero, estoy cansada¨me dijo acomodándose en su cama y yo vi la hora y vi que se me haría tarde a mi

¨¿sabes que?como quieras! yo me voy¨le advertí y me fui _es posible que llegue tarde pero yo se que vendrá_ pensé de camino a la segundaría

(mientras con Miku)

 **Pov Miku**

decidí por fin abrir los ojos y mire el reloj y me sorprendí _oh mierda voy a llegar super tarde_ pensé y me comencé a arreglar

baje por mi moto, me voy sin desayunar _no puedo creer que en serio me dejo_

voy increíblemente rápido, me pase del limite de velocidad y ahora comienzo a oír una sirena de una patrulla de policía _oh mierda!_ Pensé y decidí hacer algo realmente estúpido, acelere y estuve en un pequeña persecución hasta que los perdí _oh si!_

Llegue a la segundaría estacione mi moto y corrí por los pasillos para llegar al salón con varios profesores gritándome que no corra por los pasillo pero no les hice caso _no me escape de la policía para que unos profesores me detengan ,_ vi que la profesora ya iba a entrar pero me dejo pasar ya que otro profesor la detuvo para decirle algo, pare de correr y camine agitada a mi asiento mientras Aria me miraba sorprendida pero luego frunció el ceño

¨¿a que velocidad viniste para lograr llegar?¨me pregunto seria y yo rodé los ojos y me senté en mi asiento

¨tranquila la policía no me alcanzo¨le respondí sin pensar dejando a todos con la boca abierta

¨¡¿que?!¨preguntaron Aria y Cole al mismo tiempo y yo me rasque la nuca nerviosa

¨ups¨se me escapo pero oí una risa y era Kai el se me acerco y puso su mano en mi hombro

¨tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien¨me dijo y yo reí; Aria, Cole y Nya negaron con la cabeza mientras los demás giraban los ojos, luego Aria y Cole estuvieron a punto de decirme algo pero la profesora entro ¨buenos días alumnos¨dijo, los que estaban parados se sentaron y prestaron atención.

La clase paso rápido y sonó le campana del receso ¨al fin¨le escuche decir a Kai que estaba en la fila de al lado

¨si, me muero de hambre¨le comente ya que no desayune

¨en ese caso apurémonos antes de que mueras¨me respondió con una sonrisa divertida mientras guardábamos nuestras cosa y yo reí

¨vamos a comer chicos, que hay hambre¨dijo Kai acercándose a Scailer

¨si, vamos yo también tengo hambre¨apoyo Jay y todos nos dirigimos a la comedor.

Cole se sentó a mi lado izquierdo y Aria en el derecho pero junto a ella se sentó Lloyd así que le di a Aria una mirada divertida mientras ella me dio una mirada asesina y yo me aguante la risa y comencé a comer,hablamos de tonterías y reímos esta que se acabo la hora del descanso y volvimos al salón y las clases pasaron rápido y salimos.

 **Pov Cole**

¨oigan ¿en que casa nos reuniremos para el trabajo?¨pregunto Jay en la salida

¨¿que les parece en la mía?¨ofreció Zane

¨a mi me suena bien¨le respondí

¨bueno que sea hay¨apoyo Kai, Lloyd solo asintió y vimos a las chicas acercarse así que le sonreí a Miku

 **Pov Miku**

salimos de la segundaría como ayer con los chicos un poco mas adelante para hablar entre ellos y nosotras mas atrás para hablar entre nosotras

¨¿en donde nos reuniremos?¨pregunto Pixal

¨¿que tal en mi casa?¨nos ofreció Scailer

¨por mi bien ¿que hay de ustedes?¨pregunto Nya

¨supongo que estará bien¨respondió Aria y yo asentí

¨bueno, despidámonos de los chicos y vamos a mi casa¨dijo Scailer, nos dirigimos a los chicos, Cole me sonrió de inmediato y yo le respondí la sonrisa

¨bueno, chico nos vamos a mi casa para hacer el trabajo nos vemos mañana¨les dijo Scailer, luego le dio un beso a su novio, Jay aprovecho que Kai estaba distraído para besar a Nya y Pixal y zane se despidieron con un corto beso, luego sentí que alguien me tomo la mano yo voltee y vi a Cole que puso una mano en mi mejilla y me beso mientras ponía su otra mano en mi cintura.

Cuando nos separamos vi que todos menos Aria nos miraban sorprendidos lo cual iso que me sonrojara

¨oigan amigos algo de privacidad, yo no me les quedo viendo¨les regaño cole

¨¡¿que?!¡¿cuando paso?!¨pregunto Jay siendo el primero en salir del shock

¨si,¿porque no nos dijiste?¨pregunto Zane obviamente mas tranquilo que Jay

¨siendo sincero, esa no me la esperaba¨comento Kai

¨no puedo creer que no nos dijeran¨dijo Scailer

¨oigan ya tranquilos, no les habíamos dicho por que apenas comenzamos a salir ayer¨les explico Cole

¨¿ayer?¿y por que no nos dijeron en el almuerzo?¨pregunto Pixal con curiosidad

¨no se dio el tema¨respondí con simpleza y todos e miraron como diciendo "¿es en serio?" mientras Cole se aguantaba la risa y yo me rasque la nuca y me reí nerviosa

¨es que estuvieron hablando todo el tiempo de la persecución que tuve con la policía para llegar a clases¨me defendí

¨aa si, ese tema también era interesante¨respondió Kai como si nada

¨si, tienes razón¨le apoyo Jay y los dos se ganaron un golpe e la nuca de parte de Nya

¨¿y eso por que?si es verdad!¨le dijo Kai mientras el y Jay se sobaban la nuca y ella rodo los ojos

¨bueno,si ya terminaron con el asunto,creo que ya deberíamos irnos¨dijo Aria y todas asentimos

¨un momento, ahora Cole también tiene novia¿saben lo que eso significa?¨pregunto Kai mirando a Jay y después los dos miraron a Lloyd sonriendo

¨mierda¨susurro Lloyd

¨¡Lloyd es el FOREVER ALONE del grupo!¨dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo señalando a Lloyd y los chicos se echaron a reír a excepción de Lloyd que tenia cara de "mátenme"

lo cual me iso reír un poco a mi también _pobre_ pensé mientras Nya rodaba los ojos y Scailer negaba con la cabeza

¨creo que mejor nos vamos¨dijo Pixal comenzando a caminar hacia los vehículos

¨si dejemos a los chicos con sus tonterías¨apoyo Scailer y todas nos dirigimos a nuestros vehículos

Aria nego con la cabeza y me susurro ¨pobre Lloyd¨

¨si,¿por que no vas y lo alegras con un beso?¨le dije con una cara picara ganándome un codazo en el estomago ¨auhs¨me queje y me subí a mi moto _aveces puede ser muy agresiva... pobre Lloyd XD_

( mientras con los chicos)

 **Pov Cole**

después de lo que dijeron Kai y Jay todos nos reímos menos el pobre Lloyd, las chicas se fueron probablemente pensando que somos unos idiotas excepto Miku ya que también la oí reí a ella _eso es una de las cosa que me gusta de ella tiene un sentido del humor algo infantil_

¨bueno chicos mejor no vamos ya a mi casa, hay que hacer el trabajo¨nos dijo Zane siendo la voz de la razón y se escucho un ¨aahh¨ de parte de Jay y Kai

¨si mejor vámonos¨lo apoyo Lloyd dirigiéndose a su moto

¨tu solo lo dices para que no nos burlemos de ti, pero esto apenas esta comenzando¨le dijo Kai subiendo a su moto y el y Jay rieron mientras Jay se subía a su auto que es un Koenigsegg CCX (azul eléctrico)

Lloyd negó con la cabeza, se subió a su moto y arranco; vi a Zane subirse en su auto que es un Cadillac Cien (plateado), arranco y yo hice lo mismo,él,Lloyd y yo tenemos dos vehículo,Zane ademas de su carro tiene una moto Icon sheene (blanca),Lloyd ademas de su moto tiene un auto Aston Martin AMV-10 y yo también tengo una moto Honda (negra)

(en la casa de Zane)

 **Pov Cole**

llegamos a la casa de Zane y nos instalamos en la sala para hacer el trabajo que ya se estaba volviendo desesperante ya que Jay regañaba a Kai que no colaboraba y Lloyd no entendía

¨¿que es lo que no entiendes?¨le pregunte por optaba ves a Lloyd al cual le llevaba ya rato explicando y la paciencia se me comenzaba a agotar

¨nada¨respondió resignado dejando caer su cara contra la mesa ¨¿por que es tan difícil?¨ pregunto mientras yo intentaba no matarlo

¨les hice unas galletas¨dijo Zane saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas animando a todos ya que sabemos que él cocina genial

¨genial, amo tus galletas¨dijo Jey feliz

¨yo también, pero mas tus tortas de chocolate¨dije yo feliz

¨si Cole todos sabemos que te gusta le torta de chocolate¨dijo Kai como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo ¨jodete Kai¨fue mi respuesta, los demás rieron y seguimos comiendo galletas.

Después de eso todos nos calmamos,hicimos el trabajo con mas calma y Kai se digno a colaborar

¨bueno, al fin terminamos¨ dijo Kai

¨lo dices como si hubieras hecho mucho¨le dijo Jay

¨no me jodas por que si ayude¨le respondió

¨da igual solo me alegra haber terminado, no entendí ni la mitad de lo que escribí¨dijo Lloyd y todos lo miramos como diciendo "¿en serio?"

¨¿que?¨nos pregunto y todos negamos con la cabeza

¨oigan chicos ya que terminamos ¿que tal si salimos un rato?¨pregunto Kai

¨¿es una cita?¨le pregunto Jay con vos emocionada fingida y todos nos reímos menos Kai ¨idiota¨le respondió

¨bueno, vamos¨dijo Zane

¨¡OMG !¡¿tu también quieres una cita conmigo?!¨Grito Jay y todos reímos a carcajadas

¨ya, ya, vamos¨dijo Lloyd

¨¡¿tu también?!me alagan¨le pregunto Jay y volvimos a reír pero luego Jay me miro a mi esperando que yo también callera

¨ni lo pienses yo no quiero¨le dije sonriendo

¨me rompes el corazón¨dijo dramáticamente con las manos en el pecho y nos reímos

¨amigo tienes problemas¨le dijo Lloyd

¨si,lose¨ dijo quitándose las manos del pecho¨ahora vamos a la plaza, síganme los malos¨dijo con su tono alegre empezando a caminar y nosotros como idiotas lo seguimos.

(En la plaza)

sigue pov de cole

estábamos Zane, Kai y yo sentados en una banca mientras que Jay y Lloyd fueron a comprar algo para beber y de pronto se nos acerco una chica rubia de ojos verdes con ropa muy ceñida al cuerpo

¨hola guapo ¿estas muy ocupado?¨le dijo a Kai que estaba en medio de Zane y yo que la miramos con una ceja levantada

¨si,así que déjame en paz¨le respondió Kai secamente y pude ver como como Jay y Lloyd se acercaban con sus bebidas

¨oh vamos ya tendrás tiempo para estar con tus amigos,ven¨ le insistio la chica y vi como Jay le dio su bebida a Lloyd para que se la sostuviera y se acerco rápidamente

¨que no¨le respondió Kai

¨pero-¨comenzó a decir la chica que parecía que no se iba a rendir pero Jay la interrumpió

¨dijo que no perra! Ahora alejate que él es mio!¨le dijo a la chica dándole un pequeño empujón para que retrocediera y se sentó en las piernas de Kai que estaba en shock también pude ver como Lloyd escupió su bebida al oír eso

la chica soltó un ¨ja¨ofendida,se fue y todos estallamos a carcajadas menos Kai que tiro a Jay al piso ya que seguía en sus piernas ¨idiota!¨ le dijo

¨¿así es como me agradeces?eres un desgraciado ¿sabes que?terminamos!¨le grito Jay y casi muero de risa al igual que Jay,Lloyd y Zane mientras Kai negaba con la cabeza

¨imbécil, no se que te vio mi hermana¨le dijo Kai

¨pues todo esto ¿acaso eres ciego?¨le respondió señalándose y se levanto ya que seguía en el suelo, mientras los demás comenzamos a calmarnos

Jay le quito su refresco a Lloyd¨¿ahora que hacemos?¨nos pregunto

¨podemos caminar un poco¨respondió Lloyd y todos asentimos y comenzamos a caminar mientras hablábamos tonterías hasta que pasamos por una dulcería

¨¡una dulcería! ¡tenemos que entrar!¨dijo Lloyd feliz

¨por que no¨dijo Jay encogiéndose de hombros

¨suena bien¨comento Zane y todos entramos.

Cada quien escogió una cosa excepto Lloyd que no se decidía y compro todos los que le llamaban la atención

¨no crees que son muchos dulces¨le pregunto Kai a Lloyd mirando la bolsa de dulces que tenia

¨no¨le respondió y siguió comiendo

¨pero tantos dulces te podrían caer mal Lloyd¨le advirtió Zane poniéndole una mano en el hombro

¨no me importa¨dijo mientras seguía comiéndolos animadamente

¨tienes problemas amigo¨le comente

¨no me importa, voy a comerme esta bolsa de dulces y no lo pueden evitar¨nos dijo pero apenas termino la frase Jay le arranco bolsa y salio corriendo,Lloyd lo miro un momento en shock pero después frunció el ceño y lo comenzó a perseguir

¨¡VUELVE AQUI WALQUER!¡SI NO ME DEVUELVES LA BOLSA LO LAMENTARAS!¨le grito mientras lo perseguía y nosotros comenzamos a correr tras ellos para ver que pasaba, asta que Lloyd lo alcanzo y lo takleo brutalmente y le arranco la bolsa de dulce

¨auhs¨se quejaba Jay

¨y eso es por meterte con mis dulces¨le dijo Lloyd

¨eres peor que Kai, ¡también termino contigo!, ahora me quedo con Zane¨dijo mientras se levantaba

¨idiota¨ le respondió Lloyd mientras Kai y yo reíamos y Zane negaba con la cabeza como pensando "¿porque yo?".

Después de eso seguimos caminando un rato mientras bromeábamos, luego volvimos a la casa de Zane por nuestros vehículos, nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su casa.

 **Espero que les haiga gustado por que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo XD**

 **por cierto se que tal ves fue muy pronto lo de miku y cole pero eso fue lo que me vino en a la cabeza en el momento y así es como voy escribiendo la historia**

 **posdata: me gustaria que dejaran comentarios, quiero saber si les esta gustando mi historia y también si tienen ideas o opiniones las tomare en cuenta :)**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	7. Chapter 7 KaixScailer

**Capitulo 7 KaixScailer**

 **Pov Kai**

me desperté al escuchar mi estúpida alarma y sentir la luz que entraba por mi ventana n _ota mental poner cortinas_ me pare de mi cama sintiendo algo de flojera todavía, voy al baño y me doy una ducha, me vestí con mi estilo habitual, baje las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor,donde estaban mi hermana y mi papá

¨buenos días hijo¨me dijo mi padre y yo le respondí el saludo

¨buenos días papá¨le dije y pase por detrás de mi hermana y le desordene el cabello ¨buenos días pequeña¨le dije con vos divertida y me reí un poco

¨ya deja¨me reprocho y yo me reí y me senté a su lado; _me gusta molestarla_

¨buenos días¨escuche decir a mi madre que salia de la cocina con unos platos

¨buenos días¨le respondí

¨¿aran algo hoy después de clase?¨nos pregunto papá y yo me encogí de hombros

¨bueno tal vez salga con Scailer o con mis amigos ¨le respondí

¨¿y que hay de ti Nya?¨le pregunto esta ves mi madre a mi hermana;mi madre acababa de volver de la cocina ya que fue por los platos faltantes

¨aa saldré con Jay¨dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que mi madre sonriera

¨¿y se puede saber que harán?¨le pregunto ganándose la atención de mi padre y se que a Nya no le gustaba mucho eso ya que sabia que papá podía ser algo protector;bueno yo también pero se trata de Jay el es uno de mis amigos se que puedo confiar en él, _es un buen chico cuando no me esta jodiendo la paciencia_

¨ya veremos¨le contesto con simpleza y todos seguimos comiendo;cuando terminamos nos despedimos de nuestros padres y nos fuimos en mi moto

(en la segundaría)

Al llegar como siempre nos encontramos a nuestros amigos y salude a mi novia con un beso y la tome de la cintura mientras caminábamos al salón lo cual es algo que siempre hago y me gusta hacer por dos razones la primeras es que me gusta tenerla cerca y la segunda es que dejo en claro que es mía.

Al llegar al salón me senté con Jay y entro la profesora que para me desgracia es la de historia por si no a quedado claro odio la historia ya que simplemente es muy aburrida _¿por que tengo que aprender de lo que hicieron hace no se cuantos años unos tipos? ¡Déjenlos morir en paz!_ Pensé mientras miraba a la profesora con aburrimiento sosteniendo mi rosto con mi mano izquierda mientras intenta fingir prestar atención pero se que tengo cara de zombie ya que es la cara que pongo en esta clase

me decido por mirar a mi lado para ver si puedo hablar con Jay sin que la profesora se de cuenta y me doy cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormido otra vez _¿es idiota o que?_ Pensé y le di unos codazos para que no se durmiera

¨¿es en cerio?¨le regañe en susurro

¨no me jodas que tu mas que nadie sabe que esta vieja da sueño¨me respondió de la misma manera

¨lo se, pero si te vuelve a atrapar te castigara y se supone que vas a salir con mi hermana hoy,idiota¨le recordé, él suspiro en derrota y comenzó a prestar atención _en cerio tiene que querer a mi hermana porque esa vieja podría poner a dormir a alguien con insomnio_ pensé y volví a a poner mi cara zombie asta que al fin termino la clase

¨al fin¨susurre y comencé a guardar mis cosas

¨odias historia ¿cierto?¨me pregunto Miku que de nuevo había quedado en la fila de al lado

¨¿se nota mucho?¨le pregunte y ella rio un poco ¨algo¨me respondió y yo también reí _esta chica es agradable espero que Cole se quede con ella_ pensé, nos dirigimos a los demás y tome a Scailer por la cintura.

En el comedor hicimos lo de siempre sentarnos juntos y hablar de estupideces, aunque era un poco diferente ya que ahora somos mas y no solo eso también el hecho de que Cole se veía realmente interesado en Miku, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y no dejaba de sonreír lo cual me alegra por él por que parase que esta vez va en cerio.

Luego del descanso las clases ocurrieron rápido y en la salida íbamos los chicos a delante hablando tonterías y las chicas atrás hablando de quien carajos sabrá que; luego las chicas se nos acercaron pero pude ver que Scailer estaba volviendo a la segundaría, la mire confundido y me acerque mas rápido a las chicas

¨hey chicas ¿a donde va?¨les pregunte

¨dijo que se le olvido algo en el casillero¨me respondió Pixal

¨creo que mejor la acompaño¨les dije y ellas asintieron

¨ok, te veo después en casa¨me dijo Nya dándome un beso en la mejilla y luego dirigiéndose hacia Jay ya que irían a su cita

¨chao¨me despedí en general y entre a la segundaría para buscar a mi novia

 **Pov Scailer**

me encontraba abriendo mi casillero en un pasillo vació ya que las cases se habían terminado y volví por algo que se me olvido,comienzo a colocar la combinación cuando una mano se apoyo en mi casillero evitando que lo abriera

¨hola muñeca¨me susurro alguien con malicia en el oído y yo sabia quien era , fruncí el ceño y me volteo para enfrentar a la persona, era Brat un idiota que ya me había intentado coquetear aunque sabe que estoy con Kai

¨no molestes¨le dije molesta y lo empujo pero el me agarro la muñecas acorralándome contra los casilleros con mis muñecas a cada lado de mi rostro

¨mas te vale que me dejes en paz¨le grito forcejeando para soltarme

¨¿o si no que?¨me pregunto el acortando la distancia retadoramente pero cuando estaba muy cerca alguien lo golpeo haciendo que callera al piso con la mano en el rostro y yo lo mire asombrada pero reconocí perfectamente la voz que hablo a continuación

¨o si no te romperé cada maldito hueso de tu patético cuerpo¨era Kai,voltee a verlo y se veía realmente cabreado ¨K-kai¨le quise decir pero en ese momento Brat se comenzó a levantar ya se avía quitado la mano del rostro y tenia un buen moretón y le sangraba un poco la nariz

Kai al ver que se levantaba le dio otro puñetazo certero en la cara haciéndolo volver a caer tapándose la nariz que ahora le sangraba mas¨si yo fuera tu me haría un favor y me quedaría en el piso¨le dijo serio y se agacho un poco para hablarle de cerca¨te vuelves a acercar a MI chica..¨comenzó con vos tenebrosa y lo agarro por la camisa¨y te mato bastardo¨le dijo con desprecio y lo soltó,se paro y me agarro por el brazo para que saliéramos todavía algo cabreado pero al salir pude notar que poco después Brat también salio pero se fue rápido a su auto y abrió la puerta pero en ves de subirse e irse de una ves por todas el muy idiota grito

¨¡esto no se quedara así!¨escuchamos y Kai estuvo a punto de devolverse pero lo sujete del brazo para que no fuera y Brat se subió a su auto y se fue

Kai se volteo a verme molesto ¨no vale la pena¨le dije y el suspiro intentando calmarse y yo puse mi mano en su mejilla para mirarlo a los ojos esos ojos ámbar que tanto me gustan, le sonreí y luego lo bese el me correspondió el beso y lo profundizo y me agarro posesivamente de la cintura acercándome mas a el y yo lo tome por la parte de atrás del cuello asta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire pero mantuvimos la cercanía mirándonos a los ojos y yo le di otro corto beso en los labios y lo abrace ¨gracias¨le susurre en el oído y el correspondió el abrazo colocando su rostro en mi cuello

¨haría lo que sea por ti nena¨me respondió y yo sonreí , nos separamos y el se dirigió a su moto que es una Yamaha (roja con negro) yo lo seguí y nos montamos, yo iba atrás abrazándolo mientras sonreía

 **Gracias por leer, lamento por tardarme en actualizar pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo... pero creo que ya estoy bien y actualizare lo mas pronto posible :)**

 **espero que les haya gustado este capitulo especial que se basa en esta otra pareja y es que aunque los principales serán ColexMiku las otras parejas no se quedaran atrás**

 **LupitaChapero :Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que te haya hecho reír :) te agradezco tus comentarios que siempre me alegran a mi y me motivan a continuar la historia y si me permites hacerte una pregunta ¿cual es tu pareja favorita?**


	8. Chapter 8 nueva pareja :D

**capitulo 8 nueva pareja :D**

 **pov Aria**

me desperté temprano como siempre me arregle para ir a la segundaría y baja a desayunar

¨buenos días¨les salude a mis hermanos,me senté junto a Aron y ellos me devolvieron el saludo

¨¡esta listo el desayuno!¨dijo Miku saliendo de la cocina sonriendo con unos platos

¨que bueno sonrisas por que ya tenia hambre¨le dijo May mientras ella nos daba nuestros platos y yo sonreí pues se que Miku cocina increíble

¨buen provecho¨nos dijo a todos y le respondimos con un ¨igual¨después de comer nos despedimos de nuestros hermanos y nos fuimos a la segundaría.

Al llegar baje de mi auto, Miku de su moto y nos dirigimos a encontrarnos con los demás,cuando los encontramos Miku saludo a Cole con un beso y a los demás con normalidad y su sonrisa de siempre lo cual me alegra por que desde que esta con Cole se ve mas feliz de lo normal

¨hey, hola¨me saludo un voz que reconozco bien y volteo a verlo, era Lloyd con una increíblemente linda sonrisa

¨h-hola Lloyd¨le respondo y me regaño mentalmente por tartamudear,yo siempre estoy muy segura y concentrada pero cuando se trata de él soy completamente patética.

Después de saludar a todos nos dirigimos a la clase de ciencias

 **Pov Lloyd**

Nos dirigíamos todos a la clase de ciencias así que se me ocurrió una idea para estar con Aria _le pediré que sea mi pareja de ciencias_ pensé y me acerque a ella antes de terminar de entrar al salón

¨hey,Aria¨la llame y ella me miro

¨¿pasa algo?¨me pregunto

¨bueno quería saber si quieres ser mi pareja¨dije sin pensar y vi como se puso roja y abrió mas los ojos

¨¿q-que?¨me dijo con tono sorprendido y apenado y fue hay cuando me di cuenta de como se podía mal interpretar mi pregunta y sentí mis mejillas arder

¨m-me r-refería que s-si serias m-mi p-pareja de c-ciencias¨le dije tartamudeando avergonzado bajando la mirada mientras me rascaba la nuca

¨a-ah claro¨me respondió y yo subí la mirada para verla y ella me sonrió con un tono rosa en las mejillas, yo le correspondí la sonrisa y entramos al salón

Nos encontrábamos mezclando algunas sustancias en la clase y tengo que admitir que es muy buena compañera por que es muy inteligente y presta mucha atención

 **pov Aria**

estaba mezclando sustancia intentando concentrarme lo mas posible ya que era un poco difícil teniendo a Lloyd de compañero _¡¿como carajos te concentras teniendo a alguien tan lindo al lado?!_

ah Aria¨ me dijo mientras mezclábamos algo

¨¿si Lloyd?¨le pregunte dejando de ver la mezcla para mirarlo y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda perdiéndome totalmente

¨quería preguntarte si quieres ir por un helado después de clase¨me dijo y estoy segura de que me sonroje

¨p-pues s-¨ iba responder que si pero una explosión me interrumpió NUESTRA ESTUPIDA SUSTANCIA EXPLOTO! No me la podía creer ahora estábamos llenos de eso sin mencionar que no solo nosotros dos sino los pobres inocentes que se sentaron cerca lo cual en realidad me dio cierta gracia y al parecer a Lloyd también ya que pude oír que se reía por lo bajo, pero su risa paro cuando el profesor hablo

¨¡Garmadon, Gotokoju ¿que no escucharon que dije que le echaran solo un poco?!¨nos regaño molesto el profesor

¨lo sentimos¨me disculpe apenada bajando la cabeza

¨bueno ahora se quedaran después de clase a limpiar¨nos castigo y yo lo mire algo sorprendida _nunca me habían castigado,Aron va a matarme_ ¨ahora vayan a limpiare¨nos dijo y salimos del salón para dirigirnos a los baños

¨A-Aria¨me dijo Lloyd poniendo una mano en mi hombro para que lo mirara y eso hice

¨l-lo siento, fue mi culpa no debí distraerte¨me dijo algo apenado y yo sonreí para calmarlo ¨tranquilo no fue nada, ademas fue culpa de ambos¨le dije y le dedique una sonrisa y el sonrió también, después terminamos de ir a los baños para limpiarnos,mi ropa no se mancho gracias a la bata de laboratorio pero mi rostro y mi cabello eran otra historia;mientras terminaba de limpiar entro otra de las chicas victima de mi sustancia, castaña de con mechas rubias y ojos marrones chillando por su cabello lo cual en realidad era insoportable tras ella vi entrar también a Pixal y me sentí un poco culpable.

¨lo lamento¨le dije mientras se enjuagaba el cabello

¨descuida fue un accidente¨me dijo con una sonrisa

¨¡¿accidente?!¨dijo la chica insoportable¨una idiota es lo que es¨dijo molestándome

¨oye entiendo que te moleste lo de tu cabello pero no es razón para que me ofendas lo e hecho sin querer¨me defendí

¨pues por idiota , ni siquiera puedes hacer una simple formula¨me dijo molestándome

¨no le prestes atención Aria, ella es de bajo coeficiente intelectual¨dijo Pixal con desinterés

¨¡¿que?!¨reprocho la chica

¨vez¨dijo señalándola ¨ni siquiera entendió lo que dije¨dijo haciéndome reír un poco

¨eso es por que hablas como computadora niña nerd¨le dijo pero Pixal ni se inmuto

¨tu hablas como cavernícola y nadie te dice nada¨le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado al final haciendo que ella se fuera del baño dando un portazo y haciendo que yo explote a carcajadas Pixal se rio con migo y luego salimos; nos dirigimos al comedor ya que ya había terminado la primera hora de clases,nos encontramos a Lloyd en el camino y fuimos juntos a buscar al resto de nuestros amigos.

Al llegar vimos que se reían

¨¿de que hablan?¨pregunto Lloyd sentándose, yo me senté junto a el y Pixal fue sentarse junto a Zane

¨de como salio chillando Liz del salón por su cabello¨respondió Nya

¨¿Liz?¨pregunte y supuse que era la chica del baño

¨la castaña del baño¨me aclaro Pixal y no pude evitar reír un poco al recordar lo que paso

¨¿de que te ríes?¨pregunto Miku

¨si creen que eso fue gracioso debieron ver como la cayo Pixal¨les dije riendo un poco¨fue increíble¨

¨¡¿que?!¨pregunto Nya algo sorprendida mirando a Pixal igual que el resto, la cual solo se encogió de hombros ¨ya me tenia harta¨les dijo con simpleza

¨yo hubiera pagado por ver eso¨dijo Kai riendo

¨aahh no puedo creer que me lo perdí¨se quejo Scailer

¨a mi me tienes que contar bien todo¨le dijo Nya tomándola por los hombros y Pixal rio un poco ¨descuiden después les cuento¨respondió

¨bueno antes de que se me olvide quería preguntarles algo¨dijo Scailer

¨¿que cosa?¨le pregunto Nya con curiosidad

¨¿aran algo el sábado?¨nos pregunto y todos negamos

¨genial¨dijo feliz¨dos cosas numero 1 que anti-sociales son¨dijo y todos la miramos como "¬¬" y ella rio¨numero 2¿que les parece si vamos al parque de diversiones?¨nos pregunto y todos estuvimos de acuerdo

terminamos de comer,fuimos al salón y el resto de las clases pasaron rápido pero me tuve que quedar ya que a Lloyd y a mi nos tocaba limpiar, me despedí de Miku que se iba a una cita con Cole.

Ahora estaba con Lloyd limpiando en silencio lo cual se me comenzaba a hacer incomodo asta que él pareció desesperare

¨¡aaaaahhh me aburro!¨grito de pronto ¨si vamos a hacer esto por lo menos que sea divertido¨dijo y yo lo mire confundida mientras el sacaba su teléfono y puso una canción

¨vez, así esta mejor¨ dijo cantando y bailando mientras limpiaba haciéndome reír

¨estas loco¨le dije riendo

¨oh vamos únete, sabes que quieres¨me dijo convenciéndome

estuvimos bailando,cantando y riendo asta que al fin terminamos de limpiar y salimos de la segundaría y nos dirigíamos a nuestros vehículos

¨oye todavía no es tarde ¿quieres ir por el helado?¨me pregunto con una sonrisa

¨claro¨le dije con una sonrisa y me dirigía a mi auto pero sentí que tomo mi mano y me paralice,voltee a verlo algo sonrojada

¨en realidad la heladería esta muy cerca podríamos ir caminando y volver por los vehículos luego¨me dijo

¨esta bien¨respondí

comenzamos a caminar a la heladería pero ninguno soltó la mano del otro;de camino pasamos por una plaza con fuentes muy bonitas que me gusto mucho.

Al llegar soltó mi mano para abrirme le puerta de local con una pose graciosa de según el "caballero"haciéndome reír

compramos nuestros helados y nos sentamos a hablar de tonterías un rato,me gusta hablar con él siempre me hace reír

¨creo que ya deberíamos volver no quiero que tus padres piensen que soy una mala influencia¨me dijo sonriendo pero yo baje la mirada

¨en realidad mis padres murieron cuando tenia quince¨le conté

¨lo lamento¨me dijo apenado

¨no te preocupes¨le dije y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa

¨¿vamos?¨me pregunto al levantarse mostrándome su mano para que la tomara

¨si¨le respondí algo sonrojada tomando su mano

salimos de la heladería y caminamos en dirección a la segundaría

¨y entonces..¿con quien vives?¨me pregunto curioso

¨vivo con mi hermano mayor Aron,Miku y su hermano mayor May¨le explique¨entre todos nos consideramos hermanos¨le dije y el asintió con la cabeza y me di cuenta de que ya pasábamos de nuevo por la plaza que me gusto y se veía mas hermoso con el atardecer,sin darme cuenta me detuve admirando una de las fuentes

¨te gusta mucho ¿verdad?¨escuche a Lloyd decirme algo cerca

¨son muy lindas¨le dije y voltee a verlo haciendo que quedáramos muy cerca y pude sentir mis mejillas comenzar a arder.

Él se estaba acercando mas y yo comenzaba a entrar en pánico nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico

cuando estábamos a centímetros me asuste y baje la mira sonrojada, pude escuchar un suspiro triste de su parte y al mirarlo vi que él había bajado la mirada

¨lo siento Aria, no quise incomodarte, no volveré a molestarte¨me dijo comenzando a dar la vuelta pero lo detuve tomandolo del brazo

¨No,n-no es e-eso Lloyd es solo que...¨comencé a decir bajando de nuevo la mirada avergonzada y suspire¨nuca e tenido novio¨le admití y me atreví a subir la mirada para verlo y el se veia algo sorprendido¨así que me asuste..¨termine de explicar algo apenada volviendo a mira hacia abajo, él me tomo por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y me dedico una sonrisa

¨muchas veces céntimos miedo de dar el primer en las decisiones que definen nuestra vida, sin saber que sin ese primer paso la vida solo llega a ser el punto de partida del cual nunca salimos, una vida sin derrotas, sin triunfos, sin ti¨dijo y me arme de valor y hice algo que lo sorprendió a él y a mi

¡LO BESE! No podía creer que lo hice y él tampoco al principio, pero igual correspondió el beso tomándome de la cintura para acercarme mas a él y yo pase mis manos por atrás de su cuello profundizando el beso asta que nos separamos por falta de aire

nos miramos sonriendo por un momento asta que él hablo¨entonces... ¿quieres ser mi novia?¨me dijo sonriendo para hacerlo oficial y yo reí un poco

¨claro que si¨le dije y el me robo un rápido beso

¨genial¨dijo con su linda sonrisa algo infantil y me mostro su mano para que la volviera a tomar lo cual hice felizmente

cuando al fin llegamos al estacionamiento de la segundaría nos despedimos con otro beso y cada uno se fue a su casa

 **Pov de Lloyd**

después de de despedirme de Aria me fui muy feliz y emocionado, asta hice caballito con la moto ¨wuujuu¨grite mientras lo hacia _lo se estoy loco mis amigo me lo dicen también dicen que debería dejar los dulces pero yo nunca les hago caso_

Cuando llegue a mi casa entre de lo mas feliz con una sonrisa en el rostro asta que me topo con las caras serias de mis padre y se me borro la sonrisa

¨se puede saber por que llegas tan tarde sin avisar, porque no creo que te hayas tardado tanto con lo de limpiar el salón¨me dijo mi padre de brazos cruzados _mierda..les había avisado del castigo por mensaje pero se me olvido totalmente avisarles después_

lo siento, se me olvido avisar¨les dije rascándome la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa

¨y se puede saber que hacías¨me pregunto mi madre

¨bueno...yo...es.. ahh..estaba en una cita¨termine de admitir

¨con que en una cita ¿eh?¨me dijo mi padre con picardía avergonzándome¨¡papa!¨me queje y el rio

¨hay no lo molestes con eso¨lo regaño mi madre

¨ok, ok , ¿y se puede saber quien es?¨me pregunto él sonriendo

¨se llama Aria, es nueva en la escuela¨les conté

¨bueno estamos ansiosos de que nos cuentes mas de ella y conocerla pero ahora ya es tarde, tienes que ir a dormir¨me dijo mi madre acercándose a mi ¨dulces sueños ¨me dijo besando mi frente

¨buenas noches campeón¨me dijo mi padre y me fui a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro

 **holaa espero que le haya gustado el capitulo :)**

 **LupitaChapero : me alegra que te gusten las parejas que forman mis OC y intentare hacerle justicia a la pareja de ZanexPixal aunque debo admitir que me cuesta un poco representar esos personajes**

 **N/A: la frase que le dijo Lloyd a Aria la saque de la canción "solo contigo" de Omar Acedo**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	9. Chapter 9 revanchatarde

**Capitulo 9 revancha/tarde**

 **Pov Cole**

Me desperté al oír mi alarma me dirigí al baño tome una ducha,me vestí con mi ropa habitual y baje a desayunar de buen humor ya que hoy es viernes y podre ver a Miku en la segundaría y en la academia de baile

¨buenos días papa¨le dije sonriendo y tome asiento

¨te ves de buen humor hijo¿pasa algo?¨me pregunto mi padre al verme

¨bueno hoy es mi clase de break dance¨le dije básicamente la verdad

¨¿es solo por eso?¨me pregunto con una ceja levantada

¨bueno..en realidad..¨comencé a decir¨es que Miku también esta en esa clase¨le admití y el sonrió

¨bueno me alegro por ti,parece que lo único que falta es que también este en tu clase de vals¨me dijo dándome mi plato con mi desayuno

¨lamentablemente en esa no esta¨le dije bajando la cabeza

¨te gusta mucho esa chica ¿verdad?¨me dijo con una sonrisa

¨creo que es mas que eso no solo me gusta...creo que estoy...enamorado de ella¨le admití ¨hasta me gusta mas bailar cuando es con ella¨

¨me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso hijo¨me dijo sonriendo¨tu sabes que amo bailar pero lo amaba mas cuando era con tu madre¨dijo con nostalgia

¨y es que no hay nada como tener a la pareja indicada¨me dijo sonriendo y yo asentí también sonriendo

¨y dime ¿esta en otro baile?¨me pregunto

¨si,esta en ballet¨le respondí

¨¿ballet?¨me pregunto algo sorprendido

¨si,¿por que?¨le pregunte curioso

¨eso es genial, es un baile muy hermoso¨me dijo y terminamos de desayunar y me fui en mi moto

(en la segundaría)

 **sigue pov Cole**

al llegar e di cuenta de que Miku también iba llegando y me estacione al lado de ella

¨conque ahora también usas motos ¿eh?¨me dijo al bajar

¨amm de ves en cuando¨le respondí bajando también

¨¿ya te corrompí?¨me pregunto y yo me reí y la bese

¨¿que hay de ti?¿tienes auto?¨te pregunte

¨no,amo mucho mi moto¨me respondió

¨hola Cole¨me saludo Aria que se abia estacionado del otro lado de Miku

¨hola Aria¨le salude y fuimos a la entrada a encontrarnos con los demás

(en la entrada)

¨hey,hola¨les salude

¨hey Cole¨me devolvió el saludo Kai que tenia agarrada de la cintura a Scailer

¨hola chicos¨saludo Miku a todos con una gran sonrisa y vi que Aria solo sonrió y saludo con la mano, pero vi como Lloyd se acerco a ella,paso su braso sobre sus hombros, le dio u beso en la mejilla y le dijo ¨hola¨muy cerca mientras ella se sonrrojaba y todos lo miramos como "¿wtf?"

¨heyy Lloyd amaneciste cariñoso ¿oh que?¨le dijo Kai con algo de picardia y el se encogió de hombros

¨solo con mi novia¨le respondió y todos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos menos Miku que e di cuenta que solo los miraba sonriendo y se rió un poco por lo bajo al ver el sonrojo de Aria

¨aahh a mi nunca me cuenta nada¨se quejo Scailer a lo que las demás chicas rieron

¨Lloyd tiene novia el Apocalipsis se acerca¨dejo Kai haciendo reír a Jay

¨ja ja ja, muy gracioso Kai¨le dijo sarcásticamente Lloyd

¨me alegro por ustedes hacen linda pareja¨les dijo Pixal ignorando el comentario de Kai y ellos sonrieron

¨si, pixal tiene razón¿cuando paso?¨les pregunto Nya

¨ayer después del castigo¨le respondió Aria

¨que lindo¨comento Scailer y todos caminamos hacia el salón

Al entrar al salón entro la profesora de matemáticas para suerte de Miku y Jay, la clase paso relativamente rápido y fuimos a el comedor

¨oigan ¿a que hora nos encontramos mañana en el parque de diversiones?¨pregunto Nya

¨¿les parece a las 8?¨nos pregunto Scailer y todos aceptamos

¨¿quieres que pase por ti?¨le pregunte a Miku

¨claro¨me respondió feliz y oí que Lloyd también quedo en ir a buscar a Aria así que supongo que me lo topare ya que viven juntas.

Después de eso volvimos al salón y vimos el resto de las clases con normalidad.

Al terminar las clase todos salimos, nos despedimos de nuestras parejas con un beso y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas

al llegar me di una ducha, me cambien y me dirigí a la academia en mi auto pero en el camino me di cuenta de algo y me baje rápido del auto

 **Pov Kai**

al llegar a casa mi hermana me pidió que fuera al super mercado por un par de cosas y ya que estaba cerca decidí ir caminando,al llegar compre lo que me pidió y salí del super mercado y me dirigí a mi casa pero me encontré con el idiota de Brat y dos de sus amigos

¨pero miren quien es,el idiota de Kai¨dijo el muy estúpido y yo gire los ojos

¨no molestes imbécil,no inicies una pelea que no podrás ganar¨le respondí y el se me acerco mirándome molesto

¨con que eso crees ¿eh?¨me dijo y me intento dar un golpe que yo esquive y le devolví uno que si acerté y el retrocedió tapándose la nariz y cuando se quito la mano vio que tenia sangre y me miro furioso¨agárrenlo¨le ordeno a los otros dos y yo golpee a uno pero el otro me agarro el brazo y antes de que pudiera golpearlo el el que abia golpeado me agarro mi brazo libre evitándolo me intente liberar pero Brat me dio un buen puñetazo en el estomago sacándome el aire

¨b-bastardo¨le dije con vos entre cortada y el me dio un puñetazo en la cara cabreándome e intente liberarme

¨¡maldito cobarde,no puedes solo!¨le grite molestándolo mas y el estaba a punto de golpearme otra ves pero alguien lo golpeo a el tirándolo al piso _era Cole!_

 **Pov Cole**

Golpee a Brat tirándolo al piso y jale a uno de los idiotas que sostenía a Kai y lo golpeo mientras él aprovecho y golpeo al otro y lo arrojo al piso y se dirigió hacia Brat que se estaba levantando pero le dio un puñetazo tirándolo y se le fue encima y comenzó a golpearlo _se lo merece, pero es mejor detenerlo antes de que se meta en problemas_

¨imbécil!¿que no ves que solo te pones en vergüenza?!¨le grito Kai cabreado agarrándolo por la camisa

¨ya vámonos Kai,ese idiota no vale la pena¨le dije y el lo soltó arrojándolo con fuerza al piso

¨tienes razón¨me dijo serio y se levanto

me di cuenta de que su moto no estaba por aquí y supuse que andaba a pie,tiene un moretón y el ojo se le esta comenzando a inflamar _estúpido Brat_

¨ven yo te llevo a tu casa¨le dije y me subo a mi auto y el se sube en el asiento del copiloto yo arranque y el se miro en le espejo

¨maldito imbécil¨susurro viéndose ¨¿a donde ibas?¨me pregunto recostándose en el sofá

¨a la academia de baile pero no me importa tomare un desvió para dejarte en tu casa¨le respondí

¨gracias¨dijo mirando por la ventana todavía algo molesto y yo pare el auto en frente de su casa

¨¿estas bien amigo?¨le pregunte

¨Nya va enloquecer cuando me vea¨fue su respuesta y bajo del auto pero luego pero luego toco la ventana y yo la baje ¨¿que?¨le pregunte confundido

¨gracias por traerme a casa amor¨me dijo con vos burlona y yo le lance lo primero que encontré que fueron mis lentes de sol ¨idiota!¨le grite y el rio un poco pero luego miro los lentes ¨unn gracias¨me dijo, se los puso y se volteo ¨¿que?no, Kai dame mis lentes!¨le dije pero el solo se dirigió a la puerta de su casa riendo _hijo de..._ me resigne cuando lo vi entrar a su casa,arranque y mire la hora en mi reloj _oh mierda voy a llegar tarde_

(en la academia)

llegue lo mas rápido que pude pero igual voy tarde,baje del auto y salí corriendo como loco hasta el salón y me di cuenta de que ya habían comenzado

¨hasta que llegas¨me dijo el instructor al verme entrar ¨vamos Valastro únete al grupo¨me indico y eso hice

nos enseño la coreografía en la que había estado trabajando y nos dijo que depende de como la hagamos nos tomara en cuenta para la de la presentación y durante el ensayo pude notar que tanto Miku como Aria son realmente buenas

¨bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy¨nos dijo y todos comenzaron a dispersarse ¨Cole¨me llamo Fernado (el instructor)

¨¿si?¨le pregunte al acercarme

¨sabes que te estado tomando en cuenta pero no puedes estar llegando tarde nesecito saber que eres resonsable y podre contar con tigo el dia de la presentación¨me dijo

¨si lo se,lamento haber llegado tarde,tuve un problema en el camino,no volverá a pasar¨le dije serio

¨eso espero,por que creo que serias perfecto para la coreografía que tengo en mente¨me dijo

¨no te defraudare¨le prometí con una sonrisa

¨bueno,nos vemos en la próxima clase practica¨dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse

¨y no llegues tarde¨dijo volteándose por un momento antes de salir y luego sentí que alguien me tapo los ojos desde atrás

¨¿quien soy?¨me pregunto una vos divertida que conozco muy bien haciéndome sonreír

¨la chica mas hermosa que conozco¨ le respondí y la oí reír un poco

ella e soltó y yo voltee a verla ¨hola Miku¨le dije pasando un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja y ella sonrió

¨hola¨respondió y yo la bese ella correspondió el beso

¨¿por que llegaste tarde?¨me pregunto cuando no separamos,comenzando a caminar

¨unn hagamos algo ¿que tal si te invito a comer y te cuento mientras comemos?¨le pregunte

¨umm suena bien,le avisare a May por mensaje¨me respondió sacando su teléfono y enviándole un texto

¨por cierto,lo hiciste muy bien hoy¨le dije

¨tu no te quedas atrás no me extrañaría si eres uno de los que escoge de principales¨me respondió y yo sonreí _siempre me alegra saber que a ella le gusta_

¨bueno en realidad Fernando dijo que me tomara en cuenta¨le comente

¨eso es genial¨me respondió feliz y nos dirigimos a nuestra cita

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**

 **LupitaChapero :me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior :) y respondiendo a tu pregunta seria: 1)Cole 2)Kai 3)Zane 4)Lloyd 5)Jay ¿y tu? Supongo que tu primero es Zane**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	10. Chapter 10 ¿que paso ayer?

**capitulo 10 ¿que paso ayer?**

 **Pov Kai**

entre a mi casa riéndome un poco después de quitarle los lentes a Cole,me dirigí a la cocina y me encontré a mi hermana

¨toma lo que me pediste¨le dije entregándole lo que me había mandado a compra y con suerte no lo perdí en la pelea

¨gracias ¿y esos lentes?¨me pregunto con curiosidad,pero después me miro con mas atención y se acerco

¨¿que te paso?¨me pregunto preocupada,al parecer había notado mi moreton en la mejilla

¨no es nada Nya¨le dije intentado calmarla pero ella ma quito los lentes antes de que pudiera evitarlo abriendo mas los ojos cuando me vio

¨Kai¿que paso?¨me pregunto seria y yo suspire derrotado,sabia que no me dejaria en paz hasta que le dijera

¨me encontre con Brat y unos de sus amigos y...bueno ...no salio bien¨le intente explicar con los menos detalles posibles

¨oh Dios¿te hicieron algo mas?¨me pregunto examinándome,ella siempre se preocupa mucho por mi,sobretodo por que soy propenso a meterme en problemas

¨no mucho,Cole llego y me ayudo¨le dije para que dejara de preocuparse y luego sonreí arrogate¨ademas,yo gane¨le dije con orgullo y ella giro los ojos

¨no tienes remedio¨me dijo y yo reí entre dientes ¨eso ya lo sabíamos¨le respondí y ella rio un poco

Después de hablar con Nya subí a mi habitación,vi tv un rato y cuado me aburrí jugué en linea con Jay,después de desconectarme me llego un mensaje de Michael,un amigo

Michael:hola Kai ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-no¿que tienes planeado?

Michael :habrá una gran fiesta en mi casa,puedes venir y traer a tus amigos

-ok, hay estaré-le conteste y comencé a escribir en el grupo de whasapp que tengo con mis amigos

-hey,chicos ¿en que anda?-les pregunte

Jay:hace rato estábamos jugando en linea y ya estas preguntando que hago,que controlador eres-me respondió el idiota de mi amigo

Lloyd:Jay¿estas engañando a Zane?-le pregunto haciéndome reír al recordar que Jay había dicho que se quedaría con él

Zane:¬¬

Cole:XD

Jay:claro que no, yo no traicionaría a Zane XD

Zane:wtf?

Lloyd:lol

-bueno,bueno, ya dejen que les tengo que decir algo-intervine

Cole:¿que cosa?

-Michael me escribió y me dijo que habría fiesta en su casa y que podía llevar a mis amigos así que ¿que opinan?

Jay:suena bien

Lloyd:si, suena bien pero no creo que me dejen ir,Michael no tiene muy buena fama

Kai:descuida niño solo digan que pasaran la noche en mi casa.

Zane:no estoy seguro...

Kai:vamos Zane no seas agua fiestas-le dije con la esperanza de que viniera ya que es muy difícil hacer que Zane haga algo que no considera correcto,pero yo como el mala influencia del grupo lo tengo que intentar XD

Zane:¿que hay de ti Cole?

Cole:supongo que si

Kai:esa es la actitud

Jay:vamos cariño ven no seas aburrido XD-dijo volviendo a molestar a Zane

Zane:¬¬ iré si dejas la tontería-respondió ya harto del jueguito de jay

Jay:esta bien ,trato hecho-cuando dijo eso estaba casi seguro de que no lo cumpliría

Kai: nos vemos alla-les dije cerrando la conversación,guarde mi teléfono y baje las escaleras

¨hey mama,pasare la noche en casa de Michael¨le dije dirigiéndome al garaje sin dar detalles

¨esta bien,¿a que hora volverás?¨me pregunto

¨mañana en la tarde¨le respondí y me fui en mi moto

(en casa de Michel)

Llegue a la Casa de Michael, vi que mis amigos también iban llegando y sonreí, _planeo divertirme mucho hoy_

me encontré con ellos en la entrada y los salude

¨me alegra haberlos convencido a todos¨les dije sonriendo

 **Pov Cole**

al llegar a la casa de Michael desde afuera se podia apreciar la musica a todo volumen y las luces de colores,todos nos encontramos en la entrada y Kai nos saludo feliz de haber logrado traernos a todos, ya que lograrnos convencer a todos es difícil,el que mas suele aceptar es Jay

Al entrar podías ver a muchos adolescentes bailando,bebiendo,besándose y haciendo estupideces de las que probablemente se arrepentirían mañana si lo recordaran

la fiesta iba normal,Kai nos convenció de bailar un rato pero solo un par de canciones,después Jay y Lloyd encontraron gente con quien hablar lo cual no me extraña de Jay ya que habla hasta por los codos,Kai estaba hablando algo con Michel y se notaba que los dos ya habían bebido cierta cantidad de alcohol,el resto de nosotros no había bebido mucho y Zane casi nada y hablando de Zane,él estaba arrecostado en la pared obviamente algo incomodo así que decidí ir hablar con el

¨¿todo bien amigo?¨le pregunte

¨este no es mi tipo de ambiente¨me respondió aunque eso yo lo sabia perfectamente

 **pov autora**

¨que bueno que viniste a la fiesta Kai,siempre la animas¨le dijo Michel,él cual se notaba que ya había tomado una buena cantidad de alcohol pero aun algo consiente

¨pues soy el alma de la fiesta¨le respondió Kai en el mismo estado

¨¿que hay de tus amigos?¿se están divirtiendo?¨le pregunto

¨pues mas o menos,Lloyd y Jay se adaptan,aunque Lloyd es un poco infantil y no esta muy acostumbrado a esto,Cole mas o menos y Zane ni siquiera estoy seguro de como lo convencí de venir ¨le respondió

¨¿quieres que se activen?¨le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa

¨¿que tienes en mente?¨le pregunto de la misma forma

 **Pov Cole**

estaba hablando tranquilamente con Zane cuando vi que Jay,Lloyd,Kai y Michael se acercaban

¨¿están disfrutando de la fiesta?¨nos pregunto Michael sonriendo con dos vasos en sus manos y vi que Kai también tenia dos vasos

¨si, gracias por habernos invitado¨le dijo Zane amablemente aunque yo sabia que mentía

¨que bueno, tomen les invito otro trago¨nos dijo ofreciéndonos a Zane y a mi los vasos mientras Kai les daba los otros dos vasos a Jay y a Lloyd

¨no gracias,no me gusta beber mucho¨intento negarse Zane y yo simplemente agarre el que me ofrecía a mi _uno mas no ara daño_

¨oh vamos, solo uno mas¨le insistió Kai y Zane se resigno y acepto

después de ese ultimo trago me sentía muy extraño y era como si hiciera las cosa sin pensar hasta que simplemente me quede dormido

xxx al otro dia xxx

(sigue pov Cole)

me desperté con la fuerte luz del sol en mi rostro, y ¿olor a césped?,cuando abrí los ojos con un fuerte dolor de cabeza me di cuenta de que si efectivamente estaba tirado en el césped _¿que rayos paso?_ Me pregunte confundido mientras me levantaba y veía que estaba en el frente de la casa de Michael,habían latas, botellas y bolsas de comida por todo el lugar y también habían otros adolescentes tirados por hay;estaba confundido,pero quede peor cuando me vi a mi mismo y note que no tenia la franela puesta _¿que carajos?_

Ya un poco preocupado entre a la casa para buscar a mis amigos y pude ver que habían personas tiradas por todos lados y el lugar estaba hecho un desastre,después de recorre un poco la casa encontré a Zane el pobre se encontraba dormido sobre una mesa y tampoco tenia la franela puesta

¨Zane,hermano despierta¨le dije moviéndole el hombro hasta que se despertó

¨ann...¿que...que pasa?¨me pregunto levantándose y agarrándose la cabeza¨me duele mucho la cabeza¨se quejo

¨a mi también¨le admití

¨¿que paso?¨dijo mirando el lugar algo preocupado y confundido,yo quise responder su pregunta pero no recordaba nada

¨yo ..no lo se, cuando me desperté estaba en el frente tirado en el césped..¨le conte¨...lo ultimo que recuerdo es ...¨fruncí el ceño intentando recordar¨estábamos hablando...luego Kai y Michael..nos dieron unos tragos...después solo...musica, luces...gente y.. nada,todo esta borroso¨le dije frustrado

¨un momento...los tragos..yo no quería beber mas y el ultimo trago que recuerdo con claridades es el que Kai me convenció de tomar¨me dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto y no lo culpo _¿que carajos fue lo que nos dio el muy idiota?_

¨hay que buscar al resto¨le dije,el asintió y recorrimos la casa hasta que salimos al patio y vimos a Kai,en el medio de la piscina de Michael,dormido en un flotador con solo sus boxer rojos puestos; _hay Dios capas que hizo_

¨hay Dios...¨dijo Zane al verlo mientras yo pensaba en como despertarlo y vi una pelota de playa

¨¡hey idiota!¨le grite,tome la pelota y se la lance justo en la cabeza asustándolo y haciendo que se cayera del flotador ¨aaaahhh¨grito el pobre mientras caía _se lo merecía_

mierda,¡el agua esta fría!¨grito y nado rápidamente a la escalera para salirse

¨¡¿por que carajos hiciste eso?!¨me grito cuando salio de la piscina

¨oye no me grites idiota¨le dije molesto¨y mas vale que empieces a explicar¨le dije y Zane y yo lo miramos serio

¨¡¿de que hablas?!¨nos pregunto molesto y confundido

¨¡no te hagas el idiota!¨le dije molesto y antes de que él me respondiera Zane hablo

¨¡dejen de gritar de una jodida ves!¡están empeorando mi dolor de cabeza!¨nos dijo sorprendiéndonos y asustándonos¨ahora Kai comienza a explicar ¿que tenia el trago que nos diste ayer?¨le pregunto serio y Kai se veía algo asustado

¨n-no r-recuerdo,todo esta borroso¨le respondió

¨pero admites que si les echaste algo ¿verdad?¨le dije acusadoramente

¨oye no lo recuerdo,solo recuerdo haber hablado con Michael y ..luego...unas bebidas...creo que si les echamos algo¨nos confeso y los dos lo miramos cabreado

¨oigan lo siento ¿si?solo quería que se divirtieran¨nos intento calmar

¨pues déjame decirte que me divierto mas estando consciente de lo que hago¨le respondí acercándome a él dispuesto a golpearlo pero Zane me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi pecho

¨es mejor que dejemos esto así,hay que buscar al resto¨nos dijo recordándonos a Jay y Lloyd

¨este bien¨le dije calmándome y comenzamos a buscar en toda la casa hasta que salimos

¨umm...chicos creo que encontre a Jay¨nos dijo Zane, volteamos a verlo y nos dimos cuenta de que miraba hacia arriba,así que miramos también, _no me jodas_ pensé al ver a Jay acostado en el techo con un brazo y una pierna colgando

¨joder¨dije en vos alta

¨¿como se subió hay?¨pregunto Zane

¨creo que la pregunta es ¿como lo bajamos ?¨le dije

¨ya se¨dijo Kai y voltee a verlo y vi que agarro un zapato de sabrá Dios de quien,me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer e intente detenerlo preocupado

¨¡no Kai no lo hagas-!¨intente decir pero ya era tarde Kai le lanzo el zapato a Jay haciendo que se despertara asustado y se cayera¨aaahhhh¨cuando vimos que iba a caer los tres corrimos asustados a intentar atraparlo y como resultado nos cayo encima a los tres

¨aush¨se quejo Zane

¨no fue de mis mejores ideas¨dijo Kai adolorido

¨no me digas¨le respondí con sarcasmo

¨¡¿que mierda paso?!¨pregunto Jay asustado

¨que te lo esplique Kai¨le respondí mirando acusadoramente a Kai y el muy desgraciado solo giro los ojos

¨¿a que te refieres?¨me pregunto curioso Jay y note que tania toda su ropa rasgada ¨mierda me duele mucho la cabeza¨se quejo agarrándose la cabeza

¨es la resaca¨le dijo Kai

¨¿me pase con los tragos?¨pregunto

¨Kai le hecho algo a nuestra bebidas¨le respondió Zane

¨¡¿que?!¨pregunto incrédulo Jay¨¿y que rayos me paso?¨pregunto al verse toda la ropa rasgada mientras nos levantábamos y también note que le faltaba el zapato izquierdo

¨nadie lo recuerda Jay¨le respondió Zane mientras Jay se examinaba a si mismo y saco algo de su bolsillo

¨¿pero que mierda?¨pregunto viendo su mano y vi que era un monton de dinero

¨díganme que no le robe a nadie¨dijo con cara de terror

¨espero que no¨le respondió Zane y oí la pequeña risa de Kai

¨¡esto es serio Kai!¨le grito Jay preocupado

¨lo siento, es que me imagine a la policía llevándote y la reacción de tus padres¨dijo riendo

¨¡idiota!¨le grito y se acerco a él pero esta vez fui yo la que lo detuve

¨tranquilo Jay, lo matamos después pero ahora hay que buscar a Lloyd¨le dije para calmarlo

¨¿Lloyd?no me digan que no lo han encontrado¨nos dijo preocupado

¨lamentablemente no y ya revisamos en toda la casa así que tendremos que ir a ver si esta en la calle¨le respondió Zane y todos comenzamos caminar a la plaza que esta en frente de la casa y cuando ya estábamos cerca del centro de la plaza lo encontré

¨¿ese es Lloyd?¨pregunte esperando equivocarme,a lo lejos podía ver a un chico con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la fuente y la otra mitad afuera,obviamente la mitad de afuera era la parte de arriba y se podía ver que no traía franela puesta,pero esa cabellera rubia platinada solo podía ser de Lloyd, _oohh mierda.._ pensé

¨oh Dios,si es él¨respondió Zane y nos dirigimos corriendo hacia él

¨¡lo mataste!¨le grito Jay a Kai mientras corríamos

¨¡claro que no!¡y si lo hice mas vale que me ayuden a esconder le cuerpo!¨respondió Kai

¨¡estas loco!¨le dijo Jay y terminamos de llegar a Lloyd y nos agachamos

¨Lloyd,Lloyd por favor despierta¨le dije sacudiéndolo

¨respondeme amigo¨le dijo Kai con algo de preocupación en su voz

¨ammm...mierda.¿que paso?¨nos respondió y todos suspiramos de alivio

¨supongo que eso te lo puede responder Kai¨le dije con algo de mal humor y Kai rodo los ojos

¨¿a que te refieres?¨me pregunto Lloyd sin entender

¨Kai y Michael la echaron algo a nuestras bebidas Lloyd¨le respondió Zane mirando seriamente a Kai

¨¡¿que?!¨pregunto el sorprendido

¨como escuchaste amigo¨le respondió Jay y antes de que pudiéramos decir algo mas otra vos nos interrumpió

¨hey,¿como están? que bueno verlos¨nos dijo un chico castaño de ojos marrones acercándose

¨hola Michael¨le respondió Zane sin mucho animo

¨¿que haces aquí?¨le pregunto Kai curioso

¨desperté sobre ese auto¨dijo señalando un auto estacionado cerca, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

¨¿se encuentran bien?¨nos pregunto al percatarse de las situación de cada uno mientras Lloyd salia de la fuente y se podía notar que no tenia zapatos y que el pantalón lo tenia recogido hasta la rodilla

¨hemos estado mejor¨le conteste

¨oye amigo ¿que hicimos anoche?¨le pregunto Kai y lo miramos extrañado _el estaba hebrio antes que nosotros ¿como carajos se iba a acordar?_

¨¿como esperas que el se acuerde?¨le pregunto Jay a Kai

¨simple¨le respondió levantándose y pasando su brazo por los hombro de Michael¨este que ven aquí¨respondió mientras con su mano libre apuntaba a Michael¨de alguna manera siempre recuerda la noche anterior, es un puto don¨les dijo y los demás alzaron una ceja

¨entonces ¿nos puedes decir que hicimos anoche?¨pregunte, aunque en realidad temía la respuesta

¨si¡¿que carajos fue lo que me paso?!¨dijo Jay señalando su ropa rasgada

¨fue increible eran el alma de la fiesta¨comenzó Michael emocionado mientras todos lo mirábamos preocupado menos Kai el cual soltó a Michael y se sentó en el borde de la fuente

¨para empezar Zane se activo bailando sobre la mesa y se quito la franela con lo que las chicas dirían un baile sexy¨les contó y Zane se puso mas pálido de lo normal,al pobre parece que podria desmayarse en cualquier momento y no lo culpo Zane es un chico correcto y educado y haberse imaginado a si mismo haciendo eso seguro no le gusto

¨Cole bailaste bastante,te quitaste la camisa,te colgaste del candelabro de la sala y lo mejor de todo tu y Kai se lanzaron de segundo piso a la pisina¨nos conto y no lo podía creer

¨¡¿que yo que?!¨pregunte preocupado ¿ _como no me mate?_ Me pregunte mentalmente

¨¡eso debió haber sido increíble!¨dijo Kai emocionado y yo le envie una mirada asesina

¨si,fue increíble amigo¨le respondió Michael y yo bajo la mirada negando con la cabeza

¨¡¿que carajos me paso a mi?!¨pregunto Jay ya desesperado

¨oye tranquilo,a ti te retaron a que molestaras al perro de mi vecino y apostaste bastante con eso y como lo hiciste seguro ganaste mucho dinero¨le explico

¨por cierto fue increíble por que el perro de mi vecino es enorme¨agrego Michael

¨oh Dios mio¨dijo Jay con los ojos bien abiertos

¨por lo menos no le robaste a nadie¨le dijo Kai a Jay el cual le envio una mirada asesina

¨¿y que hay de mi?¨pregunto Lloyd curioso

¨después de que te activaste un buen rato en la fiesta te mandaron a buscar mas hielo y no volviste¨le respondió

¨¿que?¿y que hice?¨le pregunto preocupado

¨bueno eso es de lo ultimo que recuerdo vine y estabas en la fuente haciendo tonterías con los que te acompañaron a buscar el hielo y después ande por hay hasta que de alguna manera termine dormido en el techo del auto¨concluyo

¨por cierto, esos son los que te acompañaron¨dijo señalando a un tipo en la rama de un árbol que probablemente se caeria al despertar y una tipa bajo una banca¨bueno me tengo que ir¨nos dijo mientras se iba y todos nos quedamos procesando la información por un minuto,pero después todos dirigimos miradas asesinas a Kai el cual rió nervioso rascándose la nuca

 **pov autora**

¨¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!¨gritaba un chico con el cabello castaño oscuro desordenado que llevaba puesto solo unos boxer rojos(Kai) mientras corría por la plaza siendo perseguido por un chico con el cabello rubio claro,ojos celestes sin franela y jeans grises(Zane),un chico castaño claro ojos azules eléctricos que llevaba la ropa toda rasgada y le faltaba el zapato izquierdo(Jay) ,un chico de cabello negro,ojos grises con detalles verdes, también sin franela(Cole) y otro chico rubio platinado,ojos verdes, también sin franela,con el paltalon recogido hasta las rodillas y mojado de la cintura para abajo(Lloyd)

¨!te vamos a matar!/¡espera a que te agarre!/¡vas a morir!¨era lo que le gritaban a Kai mientra lo perseguían

¨aahhhh,¡lo lamento!¡no me maten!¨les respondió mientras seguía corriendo hasta que fue brutalmente takleado por Lloyd

¨aauhs¨se quejo en la caída

¨en serio¿donde aprendiste a teklear así?¨pregunto Cole

¨¡casi muero dos veces!¨le reclamo Jay a Kai,por lo del perro y por la caída del techo

¨eres un idiota¨le dijo Lloyd de malhumor a Kai

¨si, lo se¨le respondió y los demás giraron los ojos y Lloyd se levanto quitándose de encima de Kai y él se levanto también

¨¿me perdonan?¨les pregunto arrepentido y ellos suspiraron resignado conocían muy bien a Kai y sabían que hacia las cosa sin pensar mucho, sin mencionar que ya estaba algo ebrio cuando lo hizo, ademas esta no iba a ser su ultima estupidez

¨¿cuando no lo hemos hecho?¨le respondió Zane y Kai sonrió

¨ya que¨respondió Cole

¨¿les e dicho cuanto los quiero?¨les respondió Kai abrasando a todos

¨sigues siendo un imbécil¨agrego Jay

¨si¨apoyo Lloyd y Kai rió

¨y por eso me adoran¨les respondió y Cole le dio un sape ¨ok me cayo¨dijo sobándose la cabeza mientras los demás reían un poco

¨esto no sale de aquí¨les dijo Jay

¨cierto,no quiero que hablemos de esto¨dijo Zane

¨lo que paso en la fiesta se queda en la fiesta¨dijo Kai

¨o en la fuente¨agrego Jay y Lloyd le envió una mirada asesina mientras Kai y Jay reían un poco

¨deberíamos ir por los vehículos¨dijo Zane y todos asentimos pero Kai abrió los ojos preocupado como si acabara de recordar algo

¨¡mierda!¨grito y comenzó a corre

¨¡¿que rayos pasa?!¨le pregunto gritando Jay y Kai se detuvo un momento y se volteo a vernos

¨¡mis llaves y mi billetera están en el bolsillo de mi pantalón!¨respondió preocupado

¨¡oh por Dios mi bebe!¨grito refiriéndose a su moto salio corriendo a la casa de Michael,mientras el resto negaba con la cabeza y lo seguían _ese chico es un desastre_ pensaron todos

 **Azalia Alejandra:me alegra que te gusten mis historias :) ¿quienes son Ginn y saliel?, Te mando un gran abrazo**

 **LupitaChapero :te envio saludos y gracias por siempre leer y comentar mi historia :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Primera impresión

**Capitulo 11 Primera Impresión**

 **Pov Cole**

Después de volver por los vehículos en la casa de Michael y que Kai encontrara sus pantalones que con suerte si tenían sus cosas adentro,todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casa,yo aproveche para dormir un rato, después de haberme tomado una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y haberme dado un baño.

Desperté y no era muy tarde y ya no me dolía la cabeza _menos mal..._ vi la hora y comencé a alistarme,ya que hoy vamos todos al parque de diversiones y tengo que pasar por Miku;al termina de vestirme baje las escalera y me encontré con mi papá

¨ya me voy papá¨le dije dirigiéndome a el garaje,el sabe a lo que me refiero ya que le había avisado con anticipación

¨que te diviertas hijo¨me dijo y yo me dirigí a mi auto,entre y conducí en la dirección que me había dado Miku

 **(en casa de Miku)**

 **Sigue Pov Cole**

cuando llegue pude ver que un auto Aston Martin AMV-10(negro con detalles verdes)y supe que era Lloyd aunque el suele usar as su moto supuse que quiso dar una buena primera impresión

¨hey Lloyd¨le dije,cuando ambos salimos de los autos

¨hola Cole¨me saludo mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta de la casa

¨¿nervioso?¨le pregunte ya que probablemente íbamos a conocer a los hermanos mayores de las chicas _solo espero que no sean como Kai_

¨algo¨me confeso¨¿y tu?¨pregunto

¨un poco¨le admití y toque el timbre

 **Pov de Aron (por primera ves :D)(hermano mayor de Aria por si no se acuerdan)**

estaba hablando con May en la sala,mientras el al mismo tiempo jugaba algo en su teléfono esperábamos una pizza para comenzar a ver unas películas mientras nuestras hermanas menores se terminaban de arreglar arreglar ya que irían a el parque de diversiones con unos amigos y con los chicos con los que salen,la idea no nos agradaba mucho ya que aunque se que ya están grandes para nosotros siempre serán nuestras pequeñas hermanitas,pero como siempre May cedió ante la carita de perrito triste de Miku y yo cuando Aria hablo maduramente con migo,así que al final las dejamos ir.

De pronto escuche sonar el timbre y pensé que podría ser la pizza

¨ve tu¨me dijo May con pereza de pararse del sofá

¨la ultima ves pague yo¨le recordé ya que nos turnamos

¨lo se,te la pagare después¨me dijo y me dirigí a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta pude ver a un par de chicos, el primero tiene el cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes esmeralda, traía puesta una franela verde bosque, Jeans gris y conversses verdes oscuras y el segundo tenia cabello negro, ojos grises con detalles verdes,franela gris,chaqueta de cuero negra,jeans negros y gomas negras que le daba un aire mas rudo.

Los mire un momento con con una ceja levantada y hable¨¿quienes son?¨

 **Pov Cole**

¿quienes son?¨nos pregunto un chico de cabello gris y ojos grises,traía puesto una franela gris clara,blu jeans y gomas grises oscuras;supuse que era uno de los hermanos de las chicas y por sus rasgos supongo que de Aria

¨buenas noches,yo soy Cole¨me presente¨y yo Lloyd¨se presento mi amigo

¨yo soy Aron¨se presento el chico de cabello gris que parecía tener unos 19 años

¨venimos a buscar a Miku y a Aria¨le explique

¨lo se ellas e avisaron,pero se están terminando de arreglar ¿que tal si pasan?¨nos ofreció

¨claro¨le respondió Lloyd y yo asentí al entrar nos dirigíamos a la sala donde pude ver a otro chico como de la misma edad de Aron,de cabello negro,ojos azules,traía puesto una franela negra,suéter azul oscuro,un blu jeans y unas gomas negras;que al vernos entra también nos vio con una ceja levantada.

¨May, ellos son Cole y Lloyd¨nos presento Aron y May se levanto para saludarnos con un estrechón de manos

¨¿ya están listas las chicas?¨le pregunto Aron a May

¨ya casi¨le respondió

¨bueno tenemos poco tiempo¨ le dijo preocupándome un poco¨así que Lloyd ¿me acompañas a la cocina?¨le pregunto y el acepto¨por supuesto accedió siguiéndolo y dejándome solo con May,pero antes de terminar de irse me envió una mirada que decía _"_ _si no vuelvo en un rato llama a la policía"_

¨toma asiento Cole¨me dijo May y obedecí sentándome en uno de los sillones individuales,el se sentó en el que estaba al lado y me miro a los ojos

¨bueno Cole,voy a ser claro contigo,Miku es lo mas importante para mi y no me gustan que se metan con lo que es importante para mi¨comenzó seriamente

¨así que si la llegas a lastimar lo lamentaras ¿entiendes?¨me advirtió

¨entiendo y yo no seria capas de hacerle daño a Miku¨le respondí mirándolo seriamente a los ojos

¨mas te vale¨me respondió

 **Pov de Lloyd**

Antes de seguir a Aron le envíe una mirada a Cole que decía _"si no vuelvo en un rato llama a la policía"solo por si acaso..._

¨siéntate¨me dijo y yo obedecí

¨bien,Lloyd esto lo diré solo una ves así que presta atención¨me dijo y yo asentí

¨romperle el corazón y yo te rompo la cara¿entiendes?¨me pregunto

¨claro¨afirme seriamente mirándolo a los ojos

¨y ni se te ocurra propasarte¨me advirtió

¨yo nunca haría eso¨le respondí

 **Pov Miku**

Me terminaba de arreglar al igual que Aria,ambas estábamos en su habitación ya que nos gustaba ayudarnos a elegir la ropa, escuchamos el timbre y supusimos que era la pizza que ordenaron nuestros hermanos ya que no nos avisaron de nada

¨buen estoy lista¨dije al terminar de amarrar los cordones de mi conversses

¨yo igual¨me respondió Aria y oímos que el timbre sonó de nuevo así que salimos rápido de la habitación,Aria bajo las escaleras corriendo y yo me deslice por el barandal llegando primero

¨te gane¨le dije divertida y ella frunció el ceño terminado de bajar

¨eso es trampa¨me respondió y yo reí

¨solo vamos¨le dije mirándola pero cuando me di la vuelta vi a Cole en la sala y a mi hermano dirigiéndose a la puerta para recibir seguramente la pizza

 _¡joder!significa que esta aquí desde el primer timbre y quien sabe que le dijo mi hermano_ pensé

¨h-hola Cole¨le salude desde donde estaba parada alzando la mano y el se acerco y me sonrió

¨hola Miku,hola Aria¨nos saludo y cuando vi que mi hermano volvía con la pizza y el me dio una mirada de inocencia que yo se que finge y en ese momento salio Aron de la cocina seguido de _¡¿Lloyd?!..pobre_

cuando voltee a ver a Aria me di cuenta de que había abierto mas los ojos y se había puesto mas pálida de lo normal

¨¿L-Lloyd?¨pregunto Aria torpemente

¨hola Aria¨le respondió con una sonrisa

¨¿por que no nos avisaron?¨les pregunto Aria con el ceño fruncido a nuestros hermanos mayores

¨tranquila, solo tuvimos una pequeña una pequeña conversación¨respondió Aron

¨si ¿cierto chicos?¨les pregunto mi hermano

¨si/claro¨respondieron al mismo tiempo

¨bueno un placer conocerlos¨les dijo Cole

¨lo mismo digo,nos veremos en otra ocasión¨se despidió también Lloyd

¨claro¨respondieron nuestros hermanos y salimos de la casa

¨¿que te dijo mi hermano?¨le pregunte con curiosidad a Cole mientras nos dirigíamos a su auto y me detuve frente a la puerta

¨no te preocupes por eso¨me respondió dándome un corta beso en los labios y liego me abrió la puerta para que yo entrara,lo cual hice y el entro por la puerta del conductor,en el camino fuimos hablando y escuchando un poco de rock ligero ya que a ambos nos gusta (a mi también*-*)

 **Pov Aria**

salimos de la casa después de que le mande a Aron una mirada de "te matare" y nos dirigimos a ¿un auto?

¨no sabia que también tenias auto¨le comente a Lloyd y el se encogió de hombros

¨suelo usar mas la moto¨me respondió

¨¿y por que decidiste usar el auto?¨le pregunte

¨por dos razones numero 1)quería causar buena impresión¨me me dijo y reí un poco¨¿y la otra?¨le pregunte

¨bueno,podríamos hablar mas cómodamente¨me respondió

¨eso suena bien¨le dije mirándolo,el me dio un tierno beso en los labios y luego me dedico una de sus lindas sonrisas,abrió la puerta para que me subiera,yo entre y luego el se subió por el lado del piloto;en el camino estuvimos hablando y como siempre el me hacía reír

 **Pov Zane**

me dirigí temprano a la asa de Pixal en mi auto ya que no queria hacerla esperar,al llegar baje del auto y toque el timbre

¨hola Zane¿como has estado?¨me pregunto su padre con una sonrisa,tengo una buena relación con él,dice que soy un buen muchacho

¨muy bien señor ¿y usted?¨le pregunte cortésmente con una sonrisa

¨muy bien gracia¨le respondí

¨ven pasa¨me invito

¨claro gracias¨le dije y entre

¨siéntate¨me dijo y obedecí

¨¿quieres algo para beber?¨me pregunto amablemente

¨no gracias estoy bien¨le respondí educadamente y oí pasos por bajar las escaleras y supuse que era Pixla así que mira a esa dirección

¨hola Zane¨me dijo con una sonrisa sincera al bajar,se veía tan hermosa como siempre

¨hola ¨le respondí sonriendo mientras me levantaba

¨¿nos vamos?¨me pregunto y yo asentí

¨si,no hay que hacer esperar a los demás¨le dije acercándome a ella

¨bueno,espero que se diviertan¨nos dijo su padre

¨gracias¨respondí _e notado que dije mucho esa palabra..._

tengan cuidado¨nos dijo mientras salíamos

¨claro,hasta luego señor¨me despedí y salimos

¨te vez hermosa¨le dije apenas salimos y ella me sonrió

¨gracias¨me dijo y me dio un dulce beso en los labios dejándome con una sonrisa,abrí la puerta el copiloto para que entrara,cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi asiento,durante el camino tuvimos una tranquila y agradable conversación

 **Pov Kai**

Me fui de mi casa y me dirigí a buscar a Scailer,no me preocupe por mi hermana,sabia que Jay la iría a buscar justo a la hora en la que hayan quedado ya que el es muy puntual.

Al llegar me baje de l moto,me dirigí a la puerta y toque el timbre

hola¨me saludo Scailer sonriendo haciendo que yo sonría también

¨hola nena¨le dije agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a mi para besarla,ella me correspondió el beso de inmediato colocando sus manos detrás de mi cuello,nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire

¨nos vamos ya?¨le pregunte

¨claro¨me respondió pero asomo su cabeza adentro de la casa¨¡ta me voy papá!¨exclamo

¨¡cuidate!¨le respondió y nos dirigimos la moto

 **Pov Scailer**

¨¡cuidate!¨me respondió,si se preguntan ¿por que mi padre no salio?es fácil la respuesta, siempre esta ocupado,el siempre me consiente comprándole lo mejor pero no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos; él ya conoció a Kai ya que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y dice que le agrado,así que por lo menos es algo. En cuanto a mi madre murió cuando tenia cuatro años,ella era muy dulce y agradable.

¨vamos¨me dijo Kai sacándome de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que ya se había subido en la moto y me estaba entregando un casco

¨claro¨le dije,me coloque el casco y me subí tras el abrazándolo por la cintura,esa es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de la moto,puedo ir abrazándolo.

 **Pov Nya**

M termine de arreglar,Kai ya se había ido a buscar a Scailer,baje a la sala para esperar a Jay ya que sabia que llegaría justo a tiempo ya que es muy puntual,vi la hora y escuche sonar el timbre _justo a tiempo_ pensé y fui a abrirle la puerta

¨hola¨le dije sonriendo

¨hola Nya,te ves Bella¨me dijo y me dio un corto beso en los labios

¨gracias¨le respondí feliz y caminamos hacía su auto,el abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara lo cual hice y luego el se subió en el del piloto,durante el camino el me fue contando varias cosa y algunos chistes haciéndome reír.

 **Holaa se que me he tardado en actualizar y lo ciento pero es que ya empecé clases, así que probablemente no este actualizando muy rápido,pero no dejare de escribir,espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el próximo se divertirán en el parque de diversiones o feria como le quieran decir,**

 **LupitaChapero:me alegro que te hayas reído con el capitulo anterior y espero que te haya gustado este,gracias por siempre leer y comentar mi historia, te envío un abraso :)**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	12. Chapter 12 parque de diverciones

**Capitulo 12 parque de diversiones**

 **Pov autora**

¨deberíamos volver a subir¨dijo Lloyd animado

¨si¨ le apoyo Miku

¨¡NO!¨gritaron desesperados todos los demás los cuales ya estaban algo mareados ye que desde que llegaron los había convencido de subir a la montaña rusa un montón de veces

¨okeyy¨dijeron al unisono Miku y Lloyd algo nerviosos

¨dramáticos¨susurro Lloyd cuando los demás se calmaron y Miku rió bajo

¨bueno¿ahora a donde vamos?¨pregunto Jay

¨a los carritos chocones¨propuso Kai con cierto entusiasmo

¨¡no!¨exclamo Nya a la cual miraron extrañados

¨¿por que no?¨pregunto Aria

¨no seas aburrida Nya¨se quejo su hermano

¨no soy aburrida¨se defendió¨pero a cada vez que vamos soy tu objetivo principal¨se quejo y Kai giro los ojos

¨¡o vamos!¡el juego se llama CARRITOS CHOCONES!se supone que la gracia es chocar¨le respondió Kai

¨lo se pero tu no me dejas en paz¨se quejo cruzando los brazos

¨ok no te chocare tanto¨sedeo Kai

¨entonces vamos¨dijo Nya y todos fueron a los carritos chocones

¨KAI¨se quejo Nya al ser chocada por su hermano

¨¿que?dije que no te chocaria tanto, no que no lo haría¨se defendió con una sonrisa de lado mientras su hermana fruncia el ceño pero luego fue increíblemente chocado haciendo reír a Nya

¨¿que pasa amor? ¿no lo viste venir?¨le pregunto con arrogancia Scailer ya que había sido ella la que lo atropello;Kai sonrió con arrogancia después de salir del shock

¨el que ríe al ultimo-¨comenzó a decir Kai pero fue interrumpido por Jay¨no entendió el chiste¨dijo arruinando la frase de Kai y haciendo reír al resto

¨pendejo¨le dijo Kai chocándolo

¨que mal carácter¨dijo Miku chocándolo a él,se habían llevado bien

¨¿ahora están todos en mi contra?¨pregunto quejándose

¨suena bien¨le respondió Cole chocándolo para después ser chocado por Pixal

Estuvieron jugando hay un rato y luego fueron a otros juegos

¨oh mira una cabina fotográfica¨le dijo Lloyd a Aria llevándola a la cabina

Al entrar ambos se sentaron y Lloyd paso su brazo por sus hombros para acercarla y los dos colocaron una linda sonrisa para la primera foto.

Después de pensar por unos segundos en que cara poner en la siguiente Lloyd le dio un beso a Aria en la mejilla,haciendo que en esa foto saliera Aria algo sorprendida y sonrojada siendo besada en la mejilla por Lloyd

en la tercera salia Lloyd con una gran sonrisa algo infantil y Aria sonrojada pero con ina linda sonrisa

¨ya quiero verlas¨dijo emocionado Lloyd al salir de la cabina y tomo las fotos para que ambos las vieran

¨te ves tan tierna¨dijo Lloyd riendo un poco mientras Aria se sonrojaba

¨no es cierto¨dijo algo apenada

¨claro que si,mira que monada¨le dijo mostrándole las fotos¨siempre eres tan tierna¨le dijo y con su mano derecha tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y le planto un dulce beso en los labios,al separarse los dos se dirigieron con los demás

¨¿donde estaban?¨les pregunto Scailer ya que los demás no se habían dado cuenta cuando se fueron

¨en una cabina de fotos¨respondió Lloyd sonriendo

¨¡genial!¡yo también quiero!¨dijo Miku emocionada llevando casi arrastras a Cole

ellos en la primera foto simplemente sonrieron,en la segunda hicieron caras graciosas y en la tercera se dieron un beso en los labios

¨¡me encantan!¨dijo Miku alegre viendo las fotos haciendo reí a Cole

Después de eso volvieron con el grupo y todos se subieron en varios juegos,un rato después solo iban charlando mientras caminaban hacía otro juego cuando vieron el juego donde lanzas dardos a un globo y si le das te llevas un peluche

¨oigan chicos esperen quiero intentar en ese¨dijo Cole acercándose al juego

¨genial,yo también quiero ganar uno para Nya¨dijo Jay sonriendo y todos se acercaron al juego

¨ok,pero vamos a hacerlo interesante¨dijo Kai

¨¿a que te refieres?¨pegunto Lloyd mientras todos le pagaban al el del puesto para intentar

¨el que no lo logre a la primera es gay¨dijo Kai divertido

¨ok¨dijo Jay y todos lanzando esperando que su dignidad no se viera afectada y de alguna forma todos lo lograron

¨¡SI!¨dijeron todos felices de no haber fallado frente a sus novias

¨no puedo creer que todos le dimos¨dij Jay feliz mientras escogía que peluche le daría a Nya

¨a mi no me engañas,se que eres gay¨le respondió Kai y Jay frunció el ceño

¨¡claro que no!¡salgo con tu hermana!¨se defendió

¨¿estas negando lo nuestro?¨le pregunto Lloyd con dramatismo fingido y todos explotaron de risa a excepción de Jay que quedo en shock por unos segundos sin creer que lo habían jodido en su propio juego pero después comenzó a reír también

¨esa estuvo buena Lloyd¨le dijo Kai mientras agarraba un oso de peluche marrón con un lazo rojo,luego se volteo a ver a Scailer entregándole el osos y dándole un beso en los labios

¨gracias¨ le dijo Scailer

Cole agarro un Conejo de peluche celeste que Miku había estado mirando y se lo dio ¨¡gracias!¨dijo ella feliz robándole un beso en los labios que le dejo a Cole una sonrisa

Lloyd le dio a Aria un conejito de peluche blanco con un lazo verde claro,dándole el también un corto beso en los labios,¨gracias¨le dijo la chica con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Zane le dio a Pixal un oso de peluche blanco con un lazo morado y ella le agradeció con un dulce beso

y finalmente Jay le dio a Nya un oso panda de peluche¨gracias¨le dijo abrazándolo y el tubo que contener un quejido ya que todavía tenia varios rasguños que le hizo el perro del vecino de Michael

¨no es nada Nya¨le dijo sonriendo con toda su fuerza de voluntad,ella le dio un beso en los labios y el sonrió, _valió la pena_ pensó

¨¿y ahora que hacemos?¨pregunto Kai

¨¿que tal si vamos a comer?ya tengo hambre¨le contesto Cole

¨¿por que no me sorprende?¨pregunto Jay con ironía

¨¿que insinúas?¨pregunto Cole a la defensiva

¨siempre tienes hambre¨apoyo Kai con desinterés

¨eso no es cierto,Zane diles-¨comenzó a hablar buscando el apoyo de su mejor amigo pero fue interrumpido por él

¨lo ciento Cole,pero es cierto¨hablo Zane dejando boquiabierto a Cole y los demás rieron

¨traidor¨murmuro Cole y Zane rio entre dientes

¨¿a donde iremos a comer?¨pregunto Scailer

¨¿que tal hamburguesas?¨hablo Nya

¨me parece bien¨la apoyo Miku

¨bueno vamos por hamburguesas¨dijo Kai y todos fueron a los autos

 **(en el auto de Jay)**

tenían una animada conversación como siempre pero Nya se quedo viéndolo por un momento

¨¿pasa algo?¨le pregunto Jay al darse cuenta de su mirada curiosa

¨no,solo que no sueles traer el suéter normal,siempre lo traes arremangados¨dijo encogiéndose de hombros

¨wuau eres muy detallista¨dijo como si nada pero por dentro estaba nervioso, _mierda!_ pensó

Jay siguió conduciendo tranquilo pero cuando sintió que Nya le toco la muñeca se sobresalto un poco ¨¿que haces?¨le pregunto de inmediato

¨nada,solo iba a arremangarte la manga¨dijo con una ceja levantada extrañada

¨no,es que tengo frio¨se excuso¨oh mira ya llegamos¨dijo estacionando el auto y saliendo de inmediato,Nya se extraño pero prefirió ignorarlo y Jay abrió su puerta para ayudarla a bajar

¨vamos señorita¨dijo como caballero y entraron al local con los brazos entrelazados,aunque a Jay le dolía un poco le resto importancia no quería volver al tema y tener que explicar los rasguños del perro.

Todos estuvieron en una animada charla,bromeando y riendo mientras comían y cuando terminaron cada chico llevo a su pareja a su casa

 **(casa de Kai y Nya)**

¨bueno, nos vemos mañana¨le dijo Jay a Nya agarrándola por la cintura y besándola ella correspondió el beso pasando sus manos por detrás de su cuello profundizando el beso cuando se separaron se miraron por un momento pero una pisca de intriga apareció por un segundo en los ojos de Nya

¨¿todo bien?¨le pregunto Jay

¨si,es solo que..¨dijo bajando la mirada,ella había notado cuando se tenso al abrazarlo para agradecerle el peluche y también estaba su rara actitud en el auto¨estuviste un poco raro hoy¨ termino la frase

¨tu y yo sabemos que no soy muy normal¨le respondió en broma y ella rió un poco

¨descuida,no pasa nada¨le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y ella sonrió ¨te amo¨le dijo con sinceridad dándole otro eso en los labios,al separarse ella sonrió

¨yo también te amo¨le respondió con la misma sinceridad,ambos sonrieron y se despidieron

 **Hola, lamento tardarme TANTO en actualizar pero tuve un horrible bloqueo con esta historia,pero ya volví,aunque probablemente no actualice tan seguido por las clases pero si seguiré**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	13. Chapter 13 la plaza y la cárcel

**Capitulo 13 la plaza y la cárcel**

 **Pov Kai**

Era Domingo y todos decidimos pasar el dia tranquilos en la plaza juntos,me encontraba caminado junto a Scailer a la cual agarraba de la cintura como suelo hacerlo y junto a nosotros estaban Lloyd y Aria,los demás estaban comprando unas sodas.

De pronto una chica se paro frente a nosotros deteniéndonos y confundiéndome un poco pero luego la reconocí, oh mierda...

¨¿pasa algo?¨le pregunto Scailer con una ceja levantada.

¨¿que tu no eres el chico que conocí hace unos días?¨me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza,era la chica a la que Jay le hizo creer que eramos gays.

¨no me debes estar confundiendo¨le respondí mientra Scailer me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

¨claro que eres tu¨reafirmo¨¿que no eras gay?¨me pregunto y note que Lloyd se tapo la boca intentando no reír mientras Aria y Saciler me miraban confundidas.

¨¡claro que no!¨respondí.

¨claro que si, el es tu novio¨dijo señalando a Jay que iba llegando con el resto del grupo,él pobre palideció un poco,obviamente no esperaba volvérsela a encontrar,mientras Cole y Zane intentaban no reír.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo mas otra chica la llamo y ella se fue,los chicos menos Jay y yo empezaron a reir mientras las chicas nos miraban confundidas.

¨¿me estas engañando con Jay?¨me pregunto Scailer y todos Estallaron a carcajadas.

¨¡¿que?!¡claro que no!¨exclame.

¨¡¿me engañas con mi hermano?!¨le pregunto Nya a Jay¨eso es muy perturbador¨agrego mientras todos seguían riendo.

¨¡no las engañamos!¨grito Jay.¨¡no somos gays!¨dijimos al unisono.

¨¿ah no?¿que no era que salias con Zane?¨le pregunto Lloyd con diversión a Jay.

¨hey a mi no me metan en eso¨intervino Zane¨ademas tu fuiste el que admitió estar con Jay ayer¨agrego señalando a Lloyd.

¨¿acaso ahora todos son gays?¨pregunto Scailer y yo fruncí el ceño.

¨¡hey!no todos,yo no soy gay¨menciono Cole¨y no debería juntarme mucho con ustedes¨dijo dando un paso de distancia haciendo a todas las chicas reír mientras nosotros le mandamos una mirada asesina.

¨¿que tal si dejamos en claro que ninguno aquí es gay y olvidamos el tema?¨propuso Zane,¡gracias voz de la razón!.

¨esta bien,pero quiero saber por que esa chica piensa eso¨dijo Scailer y yo suspire.

¨ok,les contaremos pero vallamos por algo de comer¨les propuse y todos estuvieron de acuerdo,mientras comíamos les contamos a las chicas lo sucedido y ellas morían de risa.

Unas horas mas tarde

sigue pov de Kai

Después de que cada quien fuera a su casa,preferí salir a conducir mi moto un rato,se me antojo una bolsa de papas así que me detuve en una tienda y note una moto familiar estacionada y entre encontrándome con Miku.

¨hey¨me dijo en forma de saludo sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

¨hola¨la salude escogiendo un bolsa de papas y vi que ella estaba pagando unas igual,pague después de ella y al salir nos sentamos en una banca a comer nuestras bolsas de papas.

Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio lo cual era raro ya que ninguno de los dos es muy tranquilo,miramos nuestras motos y fue como si la misma idea nos pasara por la cabeza ya que volteamos a ver al otro al mismo tiempo.

¨¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?¨me pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

¨creo que si¨le respondí de igual manera.

Nos levantamos de inmediato botando nuestras ahora vacías bolsas de papas en una papelera y nos montamos en nuestras motos colocándonos los cascos.

¨nos vamos a meter en problemas¨me dijo con cierta diversión en su voz.

¨mi segundo nombre es problemas¨le respondí de la misma forma y ella rio,luego ambos arrancamos a alta velocidad.

(un rato después)

Pov Miku

Me reí después de un momento estando sentada en una de las bancas de la celda.

¨¿que?¨me pregunto Kai confundido.

¨fue divertido¨le respondí sonriendo y el rio también.

¨van a matarnos¨comento.

¨mi hermano va enloquecer¨le dije.

¨probablemente Nya me de un buen sermón¨dijo.

¨y Aria me dará uno a mi¨respondí y los dos reímos un poco.

¨¿quieres jugar?¨le pregunte mostrándole una pequeña pelota que saque de mi bolsillo.

¨claro¨me dijo y comenzamos a lanzárnosla.

¨tengo una idea¨me dijo.

¨cual¨le pregunte curiosa.

¨usare mi llamada para pedirle a Michael que nos saque de prisión¨me respondió¨me debe un par de favores¨agrego

¨¿en serio?¨le pregunte con cierta emoción al pensar que no tendría que llamar a mi hermano.

¨claro¨respondió y en ese momento un oficial se acerco.

¨tienen derecho a una llamada¨nos dijo serio.

¨ok¨ dijo Kai levantándose,el oficial lo dejo salir y un rato después volvió.

¨vendrá aquí dentro de un rato¨me dijo sentándose en la misma banca otra vez.

¨señorita,su llamada¨me dijo el oficial.

¨no se preocupe,el llamo por ambos¨le respondí y el oficial se volteo para irse.

¨estas parejas de ahora¨lo oímos murmura mientras se iba y Kai y yo estallamos de la risa.

¨parece que hacemos linda pareja¨comento Kai divertido.

¨yo haría linda cualquier pareja¨le respondí con voz presumida fingida y el rio.

Seguimos jugando con la pelota y hablando tonterías hasta que el oficial volvió.

¨alguien pago su fianza,pueden irse¨nos informo y salimos de inmediato.

¨hey Kai que bueno verte¨lo saludo un chico que supuse que era Michael.

Pov Kai

¨hey Kai que bueno verte¨me saludo Michael¨aunque seria mejor si no tuviera que haber pagado para hacerlo¨agrego y yo reí.

¨que tal si me presentas a la chica¨me dijo y yo di un paso a un lado para que el pudiera ver a Miku que venia detrás de mi.

¨bueno creo que valió la pena¨dijo acercándose a Miku con una sonrisa de lado y yo gire los ojos.

¨ni se te ocurra Michael,ella tiene novio¨le advertí.

¨hay no me jodas Kai ¿es en serio?¨me pregunto vi que Miku reprimió una risa.

¨si¨respondí con simplemente.

¨igual puedo intentar¨dijo.

¨no lo creo¨hablo Miku.

¨no seas cruel,podría impresionarte¨le coqueteo.

¨su novio es Cole¨le dije y vi como se aparto un poco de Miku.

¨mejor no¨dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso y Miku y yo reímos,en cierta forma no lo culpo ya le eh contado de varias peleas en las que él me ayudado, sin mencionar que es el que mas hace ejercicio del grupo.

Después de eso Michael se despidió y nosotros fuimos por nuestros vehículos.

¨la cárcel me a cambiado,no soy el mismo que entro hace dos horas¨dije con vos dramática haciendo reír a Miku.

¨bueno,chao chico malo¨me dijo divertida y yo reí.

¨chao linda¨le respondí y arrancamos.

¨no te metas en mas problemas¨me grito antes de separarnos.

¨eso es imposible¨respondí,negué ligeramente con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi casa,Miku se a vuelto una gran amiga,es muy divertida y creo que tenemos varias cosas en común.


	14. Chapter 14 ¿celos?

**Capitulo 14 ¿celos?**

 **Punto De Vista Miku**

Me desperté por el sonido de mi alarma que me recordaba que ya era lunes y tengo que ir a estudiar. _Yupiii..noten el sarcasmo._

Me levante de mi cama con pereza y me dirigí al baño,al terminar de arreglarme baje a desayunar encontrándome con mis hermanos mayores.

¨buenos días¨les dije,me senté y me dieron el desayuno.

¨gracias¨le dije a Aron.

¨no es nada¨me respondió y vi a Aria bajar.

¨hola¨nos saludo y le devolvimos el saludo,todos comimos con una animada charla y después nos fuimos al garaje,me subí en moto y arranque.

 **(en la segundaría)**

Me baje de mi moto,fui a saludar y me di cuenta que Jay y Lloyd no habían llegado.

¨hey linda¨me saludo Kai chocando las palmas.

¨hey chico malo¨respondí chocando los puños con diversión.

Cunado miramos a los demás nos dimos cuenta que Scailer y Cole nos miraban con una ceja levantada.

¨¿que?¨preguntamos al unisono.

¨¿chico malo?¨pregunto Scailer por el apodo y nosotros nos miramos un momento.

¨bueno ayer en la tarde nos encontramos¨comenzó a contar Kai y vi que tanto Scailer como Cole fruncieron un poco el ceño.

¨y nos metimos en problemas¨hable,luego Kai y yo volvimos compartir una mirada para decidir si contarles o no y ambos nos encogimos de hombros restándole importancia

¨y fuimos a prisión¨terminamos de contar al unisono¨y ahora mejor deberíamos entrar a clases¨dije intentando escapar.

¨¡¿que?!¨preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

¨¿como que fueron a la cárcel?¨pregunto Cole algo alarmado y un poco molesto y Kai y yo nos rascamos la nuca nerviosamente.

¨¿Kai que rayos hicieron?¨le pregunto su hermana.

 **Pov Autora**

¨¿estas loco Kai?¿en que metiste a mi novia?¨pregunto Cole molesto acercándose a él sabiendo como era su amigo y Kai salio corriendo.

¨¡oh vuelve aquí!¨le grito Sacailer y ella,Cole y Nya lo persiguieron.

¨¡Miku un poco de ayuda!¨grito Kai y ella pensó en ayudarlo pero luego vio la mirada acecina que le mandaba Aria.

¨¡lo siento tengo mis propias razones para correr!¨dijo siendo perseguida por Aria.

¨¡vuelve aquí,tenemos que hablar!¨le grito Aria.

¨vamos a entrar tarde a clases¨le comento Pixal a Zane.

¨si¨respondió Zane,no habían entrado por miedo de que si entraban podrían matar a alguien.

¨¿de que me perdí?¨pregunto Lloyd el cual acababa de llegar y miraba la escena confundido¨¿por que Aria persigue a Miku?¨pregunto extrañado¨¿y que tontería hizo Kai ahora?¨agrego y Zane y Pixal lo pusieron al tanto de la situación.

¨May va enloquecer cuando se entere¨le dijo Aria a Miku cuando se detuvieron cansadas.

¨no si no se entera¨dijo Miku divertida.

¨esto es serio Miku¨le regaño Aria.

¨tranquila ¿si?¨le dijo¨solo no le cuentes por favor Aria¨le pidió y Aria suspiro resignada.

¨esta bien, pero mas vale que me cuentes que fue lo que paso¨le respondió.

¨hey ¿como que estuviste en la cárcel?¨pregunto Lloyd acerándose a ellas.

¨les contaremos después¨respondió Miku y luego escucharon un grito.

Voltearon a ver de que se trataba encontrándose con Kai tirado en el piso con Nya encima regañándolo y Cole y Scailer parecían haberle tenido un poco de compasión,solo un poco.

¨¿ahora que hizo Kai?¨pregunto Jay llegando confundido.

¨¿que tal si nos ponemos al tanto en el comedor después?¨sugirió Pixal.

¨apoyo la moción¨respondió Kai mientras Nya se levantaba y Scailer giro los ojos.

¨bueno,mejor nos damos prisa¨dijo Zane viendo su reloj¨por que ya vamos tarde¨agrego y todo empezaron a dirigirse dentro de la segundaría.

¨ellos no entienden nuestra diversión¨le susurro Kai a Miku y ella se tapo la boca para no reír.

 **(En la clase)**

 **Punto De Vista Cole**

Al llegar a la Clase nos ganamos un regaño de la profesora por llegar tarde y tengo admitir que no estaba prestando mucha atención a la clase y solo me preguntaba que rayos hicieron para terminar en la cárcel.

Cuando al fin llego la hora del descanso todos salimos de inmediato del salón y en el camino al comedor Kai y Miku nos contaron que solo había sido una "inocente" carrera según ellos.

¨¿estas molesto?¨me pregunto Miku mirándome con sus tiernos ojos azul zafiro un poco preocupada y yo suspire,ella podía ser muy tierna joder.

¨no, solo me preocupa que te metas mucho en problemas¨admití pasando mi brazo por sus hombros acercándola y ella me sonrió.

¨descuida la próxima no me atraparan¨dijo divertida.

¨¡así se habla!¨escuche que la apoyo Kai desde atrás, el cual venia rodeando a Scailer con la cintura a la cual había estado calmando y yo negué con la cabeza,me preocupa un poco la clase de problemas en los que se pueden meter.

 **(En el comedor)**

Scaile,Kai,Miku y yo fuimos los primeros en sentarse en una mesa mientras los demás todavía buscaban su comida y Kai y Miku habían comenzado a platicar animadamente,lo cual por alguna razón me causaba cierta molestia.

¨iré por una soda¨dijo Kai levantándose.

¨yo también¨dijo Miku siguiéndolo,en el camino iban hablando y riendo de quien sabe que.

¨¿puedo matarlo?¨le pregunte a Scailer volteando a verla y dándome cuenta de que también los miraba,ella rio entre dientes y después me miro.

¨puedes hacer lo que quieras con lo que deje de él cuando termine¨me respondió y yo sonreí divertido.

¨mejor me voy,no quiero ser cómplice de asesinato¨nos dijo Pixal la cual no nos dimos cuenta que se había sentado con nosotros yéndose.

Scailer y yo nos miramos y no pudimos evitar reír.

¨genial,ahora somos psicópatas¨comento Scailer con sarcasmo y reímos juntos.

¨¿de que ríen?¨nos pregunto Kai al volver con el ceño ligeramente fruncido sentándose junto a Scailer,ella y yo compartimos una sonrisa y después los miramos.

¨de nada¨dijimos al unisono con inocencia y los dos nos miraron con una ceja levanta pero lo dejaron pasar al ver que los demás se sentaban con nosotros.

¨¿ya terminaron con su plan?¨nos pregunto Pixal , Scailer y yo le mandamos una mirada asesina y ella nos miro con inocencia fingida.

¨si,pero creo que agregaremos otro¨le respondimos.

¨¿de que hablan?¨pregunto Kai.

¨que agresivos¨nos respondió Pixal ignorando a Kai.

¨¿que planes?¨volvió a preguntar Kai.

¨no tientes¨le respondió Scailer a Pixal la cual rio entre dientes volviendo a ignorar la pregunta de Kai y yo tuve que reprimir una risa al ver su ceño fruncido.

¨¿se puede saber de que hablan?¨pregunto Miku.

¨de nada importante¨respondí.

¨¿insinúas que no soy importante?¨me pregunto Scailer con algo de dramatismo y yo reí.

¨eres un pésimo cómplice¨agrego.

¨y tu la menos discreta¨le respondí mientras reíamos y Pixal negaba con la cabeza,los demás nos miraban confundidos o con el ceño fruncido.

Perdón por no actualizar,el técnico no a venido y publico cuando tengo internet.

Gracias por leer :)


	15. Chapter 15 Un dia típico

**Capitulo 15 Un dia típico**

 **Pov Cole**

Ahora me encontraba estacionando mi auto frente a la academia de baile y note a Miku estacionarse al lado.

¨hey¨me saludo sonriendo cuando baje y yo correspondí la sonrisa.

¨hola de nuevo¨le dije acercándome a ella y la bese,ella correspondió el beso y al separarnos me dedico otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

¨hay que entrar¨le dije y la tome por la cintura acercándola para darle otro beso en la mejilla mientras ella dejaba escapar una pequeña risa.

¨buenas tardes alumnos¨nos saludo (la instructora de tango)al entrar, nos preparamos para bailar calentando un poco.

¨bueno,empecemos con lo que hemos estado ensayando¨nos dijo mientras se dirigía a encender la música y yo le extendí mi mano a Miku la cual la acepto feliz.

La música empezó a sonar y nosotros a bailar,como siempre me alegraba el hecho de bailar con ella,simplemente hacia que se sintiera mejor mas...especial.

¨me encanta este baile¨me comento en voz baja mientras bailábamos y yo sonreí.

¨a mi también,pero por que es contigo¨le respondí y vi su sonrisa crecer.

¨es como nuestro baile¨agregue y ella soltó una suave risa para que no la oyeran.

¨si¨respondió mirándome a los ojos.

Cuando termino la clase la nos llamo y nos dirigimos a ella.

¨¿sucede algo ?¨le pregunto Miku con educación .

¨los eh estado observando y tienen mucho talento,creo que si se esfuerzan podrían ser una de las parejas para mi presentación¨nos dijo sorprendiéndonos un poco.

¨seria un honor¨le respondí educada-mente.

¨un gran honor, nos esforzaremos¨prometió Miku con emoción y yo asentí en acuerdo.

¨eso espero¨respondió la con una sonrisa retirándose.

¨hay que esforzarnos¨me dijo Miku con algo de emoción y yo sonreí a su entusiasmo.

¨claro,en días libres podemos practicar en mi casa,tengo una habitación de baile¨le ofrecí.

¨¿en serio?¨me pregunto sorprendida¨ eso es genial¨agrego.

¨si,mi padre se toma bastante en serio el baile¨le respondí.¨el fue un gran bailarín,al igual que los de su grupo¨agregue.

¨¿tenia un grupo?¨me pregunto con curiosidad mientras caminábamos.

¨Si, un cuarteto se llamaban los "herreros cantantes"¨le respondí.

¨¡¿los herreros cantantes?!¨me pregunto con emoción sorprendiéndome un poco.

¨si¨le respondí

¨ese es un gran grupo¿cual es tu padre?¨me pregunto con curiosidad.

¨Lou¨respondí con una sonrisa.

¨¿el principal?eso es genial¨me dijo con todavía algo de emoción.

¨supongo que te alegrara conocerlo¨le dije feliz por su emoción,su buen humor siempre es contagioso.

¨claro¨me respondió feliz¨¿conoces al resto del grupo?¨me pregunto con curiosidad.

¨¿conocerlos?son los mejores amigos de mi padre¨le respondí riendo.

¨ellos van mucho a casa, son como unos tíos y son bastante agradables¨le conté.

¨eso suena lindo¨me comento sonriendo cuando llegamos a los vehículos.

¨si,te los presentare algún dia¨le respondí.

¨genial¨me respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla y sonreí.

Voltee a verla y la tome por la cintura acercándola,ella paso sus manos por detrás de mi cuello y nos besamos,me encanta poder besarla y estar cerca de ella,me hace sentir tan feliz; nos separamos por falta de aire con una sonrisa en el rostro y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro que tenían un brillo especial.

¨nos vemos mañana¨me dijo robándome otro corto beso en los labios antes de dirigirse a su moto.

Yo la mire sonriendo por un momento y luego me dirigí mi auto,al entrar vi a Miku arrancar y yo también lo hice para ir a mi casa.

 **(meses después)**

 **Pov Kai**

Voy rápido al auditorio de la escuela ya que voy algo tarde por que me quede dormido,Jay me aviso por mensaje que el director estaba dando una información de Dios sabrá que ya que no estaba prestando mucha atención,habían pasado un par de meses y no quedaba mucho tiempo de clases¿que información importante podría tener?.

Cuando llegue quede en la parte de atrás ya que todo estaba lleno pero busque a Scailer con la mirada y me di cuenta de que estaba con Pixal,no pude evitar tener una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro después de ver a mi novia y también note que mi hermana estaba junto a Jay.

Después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo de mi vida que no recuperare el director termino de hablar,tuve que reprimir las gana de gritar "LIBERTAD" cuando salí de hay y en realidad no se por que tenia prisa en llegar ese tipo habla igual que la profesora de historia.

¨el director es un idiota¨comente alga bajo y una chica que iba caminando junto a mi me miro molesta.

¨¿sabes quien soy yo?¨me pregunto y la mire con una ceja levantada.

¨no¨le respondí.

¨soy la hija del director¨me respondió con lo brazos cruzados, _joder...es hora de improvisar._

¨¿y sabes quien soy yo?¨le pregunte cruzándome de brazos y ella cambió su semblante de uno molesto a uno curioso.

¨no¨me respondió.

¨jajaja que bueno¡adiós!¨le respondí y salí corriendo no sin antes ver como me frunció el ceño jajaja.

Corrí por varios pasillos,nadie me estaba persiguiendo pero yo igual corría hasta que me encontré con mi grupo de amigos.

¨hey chicos¨le dije acercándome a ellos y me devolvieron el saludo.

Tome a Scailer por la cintura como suelo hacerlo y le di un corto beso en los labios.

¨hola nena¨le dije mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado, ella me dedico una linda sonrisa en respuesta y nos dirigimos al comedor ya que la charla del director se llevo la primera hora de clases.

¨esa charla fue aburrida¨comento Jay.

¨El lado bueno es que no tuvimos clases de historia¨respondí.

¨¿por que eres tan flojo?¨me pregunto mi hermana.

¨no soy flojo solo tengo exceso de paz interior¨le respondí haciendo reír al resto mientra Nya giraba los ojos.

¨¿quieres algo para tomar?¨le pregunte a Scailer ya que iba por mas refresco para mi y vi que ella tampoco tenia ya.

¨si,¿que me ofreces?¨me pregunto con cierto humor.

¨un futuro juntos¨le respondí con un sonrisa de lado pero con cierta sinceridad en esas palabras y un tono rosa invadió sus mejillas ya que obviamente no esperaba esa respuesta.

¨¿y para tomar?¨me pregunto ignorando esa respuesta.

¨mi mano para que me acompañes¨le respondí de la misma manera y con humor.

¨¡ya pendejo,tengo sed!¨me respondió con el ceño fruncido y los demás rieron, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

¨me encanta lo dulce que eres¨le dije con sarcasmos aunque yo sabia que ella tenia una parte tímida una que no muchos conocen, ella giro los ojos y luego volvió a mirarme.

¨lo dice el que suele ser incapaz de decir algo lindo¨me respondió.

¨eso no es cierto¨me defendí.

¨¿ah no?entonces dime algo bonito¨pidió con una sonrisa de lado sabiendo que soy de momentos.

¨yo¨respondí señalándome.

¨¡no!algo mas bonito¨me respondió.

¨yo sin ropa¨le respondí divertido y choco su palma en su frente mientras los demás reían.

¨¿en serio?no puedes decirme algo mas dulce¨me pregunto.

¨yo sin ropa y con azúcar¨ respondí y todos estallaron a carcajadas.

¨idiota¨me respondió y yo le robe un beso en los labios

¨voy por tu refresco¨le dije y ella negó con la cabeza con diversión.

 **Pov Scailer**

Cuando Kai volvió con mi refresco la charla ya se había calmado y hablábamos con tranquilidad.

¨¿entonces vamos el viernes al centro comercial?¨pregunto Pixal y yo sabia que se refería a las chicas.

¨no puedo el viernes tengo clases en la academia¨le respondió Miku.

¨yo igual¨dijo Aria.

¨¿mejor el sábado?¨pregunto Nya.

¨suena bien¨respondí yo.

¨genial,estoy emocionada por el baile¨dijo Pixal feliz.

¨¿que baile?¨pregunto Kai confundido.

¨¿que acaso no prestaste nada de atención a lo que decía el director?¨le pregunte.

¨claro que si es solo que..ann pues...ok no preste atención¨dijo intentando defenderse pero se rindió y yo negué con la cabeza.

¨el baile que hay antes de vacaciones por navidad¨le dijo Nya.

¨si,las chicas iremos el sábado al centro comercial para escoger nuestros vestidos,pero pueden acompañarnos¨le dije.

¨me encantaría pero los chicos y yo ya quedamos en hacer algo el sábado¨dijo mirando a los otros.

¨¿cierto chicos?¨les pregunto y ellos asintieron.

¨si/claro/¿como olvidarlo?¨eran las respuestas que daban pero yo sabia que simplemente querían zafarse para no esperar horas a que nos decidiéramos por un vestido y andar llevando bolsas.

¨¿el director dijo alguna otra cosa importante?¨pregunto Kai.

¨dijo que los alumnos se podían ofrecer voluntariamente para ayudar a organizar el baile¨dijo Pixal.

¨me gustaría ayudar pero ya tengo mucho que hacer con las clases y la academia de baile¨comento Miku.

¨igual yo¨comento Aria.

¨y yo¨dijo Cole y Kai lo miro.

¨como si lo fueras a hacer aunque tuvieras tiempo¨le dijo Jay con ironía.

¨por lo menos tengo una excusa¨le respondió asiendo que los chicos rieran.

¨yo si quiero ayudar¿tu que opinas Zane?¨le pregunto Pixal con una linda sonrisa y ojos brillantes y yo sabia que el seria incapaz de decirle que no.

¨claro, yo también¨le respondió y la sonrisa de Pixal creció,ella es de las mejores estudiantes y le gusta mucho ayudar.

¨genial¨dijo feliz y le dio a Zane un beso el la mejilla haciendo sonreír a su novio,Pixal y Aria son las mas pudorosas del grupo por así decirlo.

¨¿que hay de ti Scailer?¨me pregunto Pixal,lo considere un momento y luego me encogí de hombros.

¨esta bien¨le respondí.

¨¿que hay de ti?¨le pregunte a Kai.

¨lo siento,pero prefiero jugar video juegos con Jay en mi tiempo libre que hacer adornos¨me respondió y yo fruncí el ceño.

¨oh vamos,ayudar una vez no va a matarte¨le respondí.

¨¿Como lo sabes?¨me pregunto divertido.

¨Kai¨dije su nombre en forma de advertencia.

¨te vez linda cuando te enojas¨comento y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer por dos razones y una de esas era que ya me estaba molestando.

¨pues entonces preparate por que estoy a punto de ponerme ¡hermosa!¨le respondí.

¨ok ok tranquila¨me respondió robándome un beso en los labios descaradamente y pude oír las leves risas de nuestros amigos.

¨ustedes no pueden estar 10 minutos sin pelear ¿cierto?¨nos pegunto Lloyd.

¨es que ella no me tiene paciencia¨le respondió Kai y yo le di un pequeño empujón pero el me volvió a acercar por su agarre a mi cintura dándome un beso en la mejilla y una pequeña sonrisa cruzo mis labios.

¨de todas formas Kai, Jay también va estar ayudando con nosotros¨comento Nya.

¨¡¿Que?!¨pregunto Jay dejando de comer por un momento.

¨¿verdad que si?¨le Pregunto Nya con una sonrisa que decía "di que no y te mato".

¨claro¨dijo asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza y Lloyd soltó una pequeña risa.

¨parece que tú te aburrirás solo¨le dijo Cole y Lloyd se encogió de hombros.

¨supongo que me dedicare mas tiempo a las artes marciales,andar en patineta y me robare los tiempos libres de Aria¨le respondió con una sonrisa al final dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mencionada la cual reía con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

Lo siento pero probablemente tardare en actualizar mis historias por que no tengo internet.

Dejen sus comentariós

Gracias por leel :)


	16. Chapter 16 errores y ¿mas celos?

**Capitulo 16 Errores y ¿mas celos?**

 **Pov Miku**

Me arreglaba para ir a la academia,hoy es lunes y me toca clase de tango la cual me gusta mucho,me encanta bailar con Cole,nos hemos estado esforzando mucho para perfeccionar la rutina ya que la S nos escogió para la presentación y es en un par de semanas.

En realidad la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso ensayando ya que también tengo la presentación de break dance y de ballet,la de break dance es grupal y el principal es Cole,una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al recordar lo emocionado que estaba cuando se lo dijeron, y en la de ballet haré un dueto con Aria.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras ya que en realidad no me queda mucho tiempo y note a Aria dibujando en el sofá con su block de dibujo,parecía realmente concentrada y supuse que trabajaba en nuestro vestuario para la presentación de ballet.

¨¿como vas?¨le pregunte mientras pasaba.

¨habré terminado el diseño para cuando vuelva y si te gusta iré a comprar la tela mañana después de clases¨me respondió sin apartar los ojos de su dibujo.

¨estoy segura que me gustara,siempre me gustan tus diseños¨le dije y ella no respondió nada pero vi una pequeña sonrisa cruzar su rostro.

Seguí mi camino recordando que tenia prisa pero mi hermano salia de la cocina y nos tropezamos haciendo que el agua que traía me cayera encima, solté un pequeño grito al sentir el agua fría y mi hermano se alarmo.

¨¡en serio lo siento Miku!¨se disculpo mi hermano.

¨¡ahora tendré que cambiarme!¨me queje subiendo de nuevo a mi cuarto y note que Aria ni se inmuto.

Al entrar a mi habitación me seque y cambie lo mas rápido que pude y volví a bajar rápidamente.

¨no te metas en persecuciones con la policía¨escuche decir a Aria cuando pase por la sala sin ni siquiera mirarme y yo reprimí las ganas de girar los ojos.

Subí rápidamente a mi moto y me dirigí a la academia,ya se me hacia tarde y eso arruinaba mi habitual buen humor ya que no le quería quedar mal a la ni a Cole.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo pero le reste importancia suponiendo que seguro era Cole preguntándome que paso o donde estoy y prefería no perder tiempo en contestar y seguir conduciendo para llegar lo antes posible,sin repasar los limites de velocidad ya que tampoco quería meterme en problemas.

 **Pov Cole**

La clase de tango estaba por empezar y Miku todavía no llegaba lo cual me extrañaba y preocupaba,le envié un mensaje preguntándole si todo estaba bien pero no contesto lo cual me ponía mas ansioso.

¨puedo practicar contigo si quieres¨la voz de Catrina me saco de mis pensamientos haciendo que voltee a verla.

¨descuida,estoy seguro de que Miku no tarda en llegar¨le respondí amablemente.

¨¿sucede algo?¨nos pregunto la instructora acercándose al notar que no habíamos comenzado a bailar,percatándose de la ausencia de Miku y de que la pareja de Catrina parecía esperarla.

¨¿donde esta la señorita Hatsune?¨me pregunto y estaba a punto de responder pero Catrina se me adelanto.

¨no ah llegado¨le informo¨sin embargo le propuse a Cole bailar conmigo¨continuo.

¨pero eso no seria justo para tu pareja y no creo que la este de acuerdo¨intervine no queriendo que esto llegue mas lejos.

¨el joven Valastro tiene razón no seria justo¨me apoyo la .

¨pero el Cole estará en la presentación y necesita practicar lo mas posible y estoy segura de que a Javier no le importara¿cierto Javier?¨le pregunto a su pareja el cual se había acercado.

¨supongo que estaría bien¨respondió Javier encogiéndose de hombros pero pude notar cierta decepción.

¨supongo que por esta ve estará bien¨respondió la .

¨genial¨dijo Catrina feliz y ya no sabia que decir para evitarlo así que me resigne.

Comenzamos a bailar pero eran simplemente pasos no se sentía especial,la única otra persona con la que había bailado desde que conocí a Miku era con mi pareja de vals,clase que pensaba dejar después de la presentación después de todo ya eh estado antes en clase de vals así que tal vez a mi padre no le importe tanto además tendría mas tiempo para practicar deportes.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en mi rostro ante ese pensamiento,tener tiempo libre para poder usarlo en lo que yo quiera suena bastante bien.

 **Pov Miku**

Logre llegar a la academia aunque se que algo tarde,me estacione y fui corriendo al salón de tango pero me quede en shock en la puerta momentáneamente,lo veía y no lo creía ¡¿esta practicando **nuestro** baile con Catrina?!,eso definitivamente acabo con el poco humor que me quedaba.

Apreté los puños sintiéndome molesta y admito que triste ya que logre notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, tome aire para calmarme y la me noto.

¨señorita Hatsune al fin llega¨me dijo acercándose a mi y note que Cole volteo a verme al oír mi apellido.

¨lamento la tardanza , tuve un percance pero no volverá a pasar¨le prometí con sinceridad.

¨esta bien,es mejor que se integre rápido no hay tiempo que perder¨me dijo y note a Javier,la pareja de Catrina,sentado al otro lado del salón.

¨joven Valastro¨la profesora lo iba a llamar aunque en realdad ya había parado de bailar con Catrina un momento antes pero la interrumpí.

¨de hecho creo que hoy debería bailar con Javier¨dije sorprendiéndolos.

¨¿que?¨oí el susurro incrédulo de Cole.

¨no quisiera interrumpir su ensayo seria de mala educación,ademas Javier y yo tenemos que calentar¨les dije acercándome a Javier y pude ver el ceño fruncido de Cole pero le reste importancia.

¨y no se preocupe, ensayo en mis tiempos libres así que estaré lista¨le dije a la con una sonrisa que me costo un poco por mi verdadero estado de animo.

¨supongo que estará bien por hoy,pero recuerden lo que les dije el primer dia "la pareja escogida es permanente en mi clase"¨nos dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Me acerque a Javier lo mas calmada que pude y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa que el me correspondió.

¨gracias¨me dijo en voz baja mientras calentábamos.

¨¿por que?¨le pregunte confundida.

¨por sacarme a bailar¨dijo con diversión¨me aburría sentado¨agrego y le sonreí.

¨no es nada¨le dije y empezamos a bailar.

¨ tiene mucho talento¨me dijo con voz elegante exagerada haciéndome reprimir una risa.

¨usted también señor¨le respondí de la misma manera y esta vez fue él quien aguanto la ganas de reír.

¨y en realidad puedes llamarme Miku¨le dije con normalidad.

¨bien y tu podrías llamarme Javier ya que "señor" me hace sentir viejo¨me respondió con humor y deje escapar una risa muy baja para que los demás no me oyeran.

¨esta bien¨acepte y seguimos bailando en silenció concentrándonos en los pasos aunque debo decir que aunque Javier tiene talento era raro bailar con él, ya estaba acostumbrada a solo hacerlo con Cole,pero todavía estaba molesta con él, _¡solo me tarde un poco y ya estaba bailando con Catrina!_ ,pensé molesta pero intente controlarme de nuevo y centrarme en el baile.

 **Pov Cole**

No lo podía creer¿prefirió bailar con Javier?¿por que?,simplemente la sola idea me molestaba y mas verlos reír mientras lo hacían,me ponía la sangre a hervir; ya no le estaba prestando mucha atención a mi propio baile simplemente estaba desconcentrado, apenas dijeron que abría descanso me acerque rápidamente a Miku la cual bebía un poco de agua junto a Javier,me dirigí a ellos con el ceño fruncido y Javier dijo que iba hablar con alguien mas para alejarse, _sabia decisión.. ._

¿que fue eso?¨le pregunte con algo de mal humor y ella me miro ofendida.

¨¿perdón?¨me pegunto de la misma manera.

¨sabes a lo que me refiero,¿por que no bailaste conmigo?¨le pregunte algo molesto.

¨pensé que ya estabas muy ocupado bailando con Catrina y no quise interrumpir¨me respondió de la misma manera lo cual es algo un poco raro en ella.

¨ella se ofreció para que yo pudiera ensayar y la dijo que estaría bien¨respondí.

¨¿y no pudiste negarte y esperarme?¨me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

¨oh vamos¡es solo un baile!¨le respondí pero me arrepentí de inmediato al ver como su ceño fruncido cambio a uno dolido y bajo el rostro.

¨creí que era _nuestro_ baile¨me dijo y me sentí increíblemente mal al oír su voz quebrada, _no._..

Ella se dio la vuelta para alejarse pero la tome del hombro para detenerla.

¨Miku yo-¨me iba disculpar pero fui interrumpido por la voz de la diciendo que se acabo el descanso y Miku se soltó de mi agarre, _¡maldición!¡soy un imbécil!._

 **Pov Miku**

Ahora si me sentía pésimo,me acerque a Javier el cual me vio con algo de preocupación.

¨tu solo dime si debo golpearlo y lo are¨me dijo y yo reí sin humor.

¨descuida no es nada¨le dije dedicándole una sonrisa bastante realista,siempre eh sido buena en simular que estoy bien,por lo menos en la gente que no me conoce tanto.

¨¿segura?¨me pregunto para asegurar, yo asentí y seguimos bailando.

 **Pov Cole**

Nunca me había sentido tan culpable en mi vida,si antes no podía concentrarme ahora menos,de hecho ya hasta había pisado a Catrina un par de veces,así de mal me sentía,después de años de que mis profesores de baile me consideraran el mejor hoy estoy pisando a esta pobre chica(obviamente me disculpe) y no era mi intención pero no podía concentrarme al recordar y recordar la expresión dolida de Miku y su voz quebrada.

¡Maldición!solo quiero que la condenada clase termine para ir a hablar con ella,no tolero saber que esta triste y menos por mi culpa,ella es la persona mas alegre que conozco y de las mas especiales para mi y saber que la hice sentir mal me hace sentir de lo peor.

¡Al fin!pensé cuando la clase al fin termino y quise ir tras Miku la cual salió increíblemente rápido del salón pero la me detuvo ¡no!.

¨Joven Valastro¨comenzó la y intente no parecer desesperado¨no estoy segura de que le sucedió hoy pero me preocupa,la semana pasada la rutina parecía dominada y hoy no parecía recordarla¨ _joder..._

¨en verdad lamento mi distracción,solo fue un mal dia pero ahora debo irme discúlpeme¨le dije retirándome rápidamente y pude notar a Miku ya saliendo de la academia así que corrí tras ella y ella pareció darse cuenta y acelere el paso.

Cuando salí ella ya había arrancado la moto así que subí rápidamente a mi auto dispuesto a seguirla.

 **Pov Miku**

Arranque rápidamente la moto no teniendo ganas de hablar con Cole ahora,conducía rápidamente y sin pensar mucho y pestañeaba seguido ya que mi vista se ponía borrosa por lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

No iba prestando mucha atención pero en un cruce una camioneta se salto el semáforo y acelere y maniobre bruscamente apenas logrando esquivar el choque,mi respiración era acelerada al igual que los latidos de mi corazón por el susto y estacione la moto en el siguiente estacionamiento el cual estaba en frente de unas tiendas pero había poca gente.

Miraba mis manos temblando con mi corazón todavía acelerado¡¿que rayos me pasa?!¡casi me mato!,sin poder evitarlo mas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas y tape mi rostro con mis mano al mismo tiempo que oí otro carro estacionarse.

Escuche un portazo y pasos rápidos seguidos de una voz familiar.

¨por Dios Miku ¿estas bien?¨me pregunto la voz increíblemente preocupada de Cole mientras se acercaba pero no fui capaz de responder y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus fuertes brazos abrazándome.

Me baje de la moto para que pudiera abrazarme con mas comodidad y llore en su pecho,en este momento no me interesaba la pelea después de ese susto solo quera un abrazo,el acaricio mi cabello con ternura y suspiro con alivio.

¨no te imaginas lo mucho que me preocupe¨me dijo separándose un poco y levantando mi rostro por el mentón para mirarme y me sorprendió ver que tenia los ojos cristalino como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Volvió a abrazarme protectora-mente y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

¨en serio lamento lo del baile,fui un tonto por favor perdóname Miku¨me dijo con arrepentimiento y yo me separe un poco para mirarlo dedicándole un pequeña sonrisa sincera.

¨quiero que sepas que eres la persona con la que mas disfruto bailar y con la que e tenido el mas grande honor de poder hacerlo¨me dijo y yo solté una pequeña risa.

 **Pov Cole**

Adoraba poder oírla reír de nuevo sobre todo después de un susto como ese, pude ver lo que paso desde mi auto y tengo que admitir que nunca me había asustado tanto,había sentido lagrimas amenazar con salir de mis ojos pero no lo permití sabiendo que debía ser fuerte por ambos.

¨¿que hay de Catrina?¨me pregunto y reí entre dientes.

¨nadie se compra a ti¨le respondí con sinceridad acercando mas nuestros rostros ¨sin mencionar que debe estar maldiciéndome por haberla pisado tanto¨agregue y Miku estallo a carcajadas y su risa era contagiosa.

¨ella no te cae bien ¿verdad?¨le dije mas como afirmación.

¨no¨dijo con simpleza¨pero ¿como iba a caerme bien si ve que le gusta MI novio¨me dijo algo posesiva y yo reí un poco ya que realidad se veía tierna.

¨¿y que hay Javier?¨le pregunte.

¨¿que con él?¨me pregunto y yo levante una ceja.

¨bueno,es un buen bailarín y es muy agradable¨me respondió y yo fruncí el ceño y si lo admito soy algo celoso.

Ella rio divertida de mi expresión y luego me dio un corto beso en los labios el cual dejo una sonrisa el ellos.

¨te vez lindo celoso¨me dijo divertida y yo mire a otro lado con la cara algo sonrojada.

¨no se de que hablas¨intente negar.

¨si claro¨me respondió sarcásticamente y pude sentir otro beso en la mejilla haciéndome voltear a verla.

¨Realmente te quiero Miku¨le dije colocando mi mano en su mejilla y pude ver como se sonrojo haciéndola ver mas tierna,pase mi mano de su mejilla a su cuello y la bese pasando mi otra mano por su cintura para acercarla,ella correspondió el beso profundizándolo, me encantaba poder probar sus labios suaves y cálidos.

Nos separamos por falta de aire pero pero sin separar el abrazo y nos miramos con grandes sonrisas.

 **Pov Miku**

¨yo también te quiero¨le respondí haciendo su sonrisa crecer y me dio un beso en la frente con dulzura.

Nos separamos un poco y el saco su teléfono del bolsillo, pareció buscar algo por un momento y luego comenzó la canción de la rutina.

¨¿que haces?¨le pregunte.

¨hay que practicar _**nuestro**_ baile¨me respondió.

¨¿aquí?¨le pregunte sonriendo.

¨¿por que no?¨me pregunto, yo deje escapar una leve risa y acepte su invitación.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,lo escribí en un ataque dramático de inspiración y es que aunque la historia sea principalmente graciosa y pongo muchas cosas entre amigos también se supone que se trata principalmente de la pareja ColexMiku y AriaxLloyd como pareja segundaría; quiero volver un poco a la idea original pero seguirán habiendo muchas escenas graciosas entre amigos y también las escenas de las otras parejas ya que no me gusta centrarlo siempre en la misma pareja.**

 **Cada pareja es especial y en realidad estoy planeando hacer alguna clase de cita especial para cada una aunque todavía no tengo una idea para todas.**

 **Les agradecería si me dieran ideas para:Lloyd y Aria y para Pixal y Zane y si quieren también pueden opinar de las otras parejas y las podría poner luego.**

 **Azalia Alejandra: perdóname por no mandarte saludos en el ultimo capitulo estaba tan apurada por publicarlo que lo olvide así que ¡Hola! gracias por siempre comentar :D si tienes alguna sugerencia estaré feliz de leerla.**

 **Nastinka: ¡hola! Me alegra que te este gustando mi fic,muchas gracias por comentar me alegro mucho leerlo :) y respondiendo a tu pregunta mi ninja favorito es Cole(simplemente me encanta).**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	17. Chapter 17 cita alocada

**Capitulo 17 Cita alocada.**

 **Advertencia:el contenido de este capitulo puede ser bastante cursi XD**

 **Pov Cole**

Me encuentro conduciendo en mi auto en camino a casa de Miku,es sábado y en exactamente en una semana es la presentación,pero hoy no quiero pensar mucho en eso,hoy tengo planeado algo importante y especial.

Me estacione cuando llegue a mi destino,baje del auto y me dirigí directamente a la puerta,toque el timbre y en unos segundo Miku la abrió,estaba vestida unas converse azules, con un jeans ajustado negro y una franela azul oscura,le había invitado ayer a la cita y le dije que se vistiera de forma cómoda pero me negué a decirle a donde iríamos queriendo que permaneciera como sorpresa.

¨hola¨me saludo ella sonriente y me dio un corto beso en los labios dejando una sonrisa en el rostro.

¨te ves muy linda¨le dije y la tome de la cintura acercándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras nos dirigimos a mi auto y se sonrojo levemente.

¨entonces¿ya me dirás a donde vamos?¨me pregunto con curiosidad.

¨no¨le respondí con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una bandana que tenia guardada.

oh por favor¨ pidió con una increíblemente adorable carita de perrito triste pero me negué a ceder.

¨eso arruinaría la sorpresa le dije vendándole los ojos con la bandana y dándole un beso en los labios y pude ver un tono rosa subir a sus mejillas haciéndome sonreír mientras arrancaba el auto.

Es una de las cosas que amo de ella, es bastante tierna pensar de que llevamos meses en la relación ella se sonroja a cada ves que la digo algo lindo o le doy un beso y se me hace realmente adorable.

¨¿que tanto piensas?¨me pregunto y voltee a verla por un momento y vi que subía un extremo de la cinta para verme.

¨¡hey!no hagas eso,¡es trampa!¨le dije y ella volvió a bajarla.

¨es que me aburría, odio el silenció y tu estabas hay pensando en...ni siquiera respondiste mi pregunta¨se defendió con los brazos cruzados y un puchero adorable haciéndome reír.

¨lo siento me distraje¨le dije.

¨sigues sin responder la pregunta¨me dijo y pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

¨no querrás saber la respuesta¨le respondí intentando dejarlo así.

¨¿por que?¨me pregunto obviamente no dejándolo ir así que me resigne.

¨solo pensaba en ti¨dije algo apenado y ella volteo como a verme pero no podía con la cinta con un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas.

¨¿que clase de cosas?¿y por que no querría oír la respuesta?¨me pregunto alzando una ceja y una sonrisa algo divertida y sentí mis mejillas arder al entender la insinuación.

¨¡no esa clase de cosas!¨me defendí con la cara totalmente roja y ella se hecho a reír.

¨pervertida¨murmure mientras seguía conduciendo y intentaba volver mi cara la normalidad.

¨yo no dije nada¨se defendió mientras paraba de reír.¨y tu eres el que me esta secuestrando¨me dijo señalando la cinta en su rostro.

¨vienes a voluntad así que no es secuestro¨le respondí.

¨tal ves seria mas divertido si tuviera una libreta¨me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño algo confundido.

¨¿por que?¨le pregunte.

¨por que así podría escribir "ayuda" y ponerlo en la ventana¨me dijo con diversión.

¨has eso y te lanzo del auto¨le respondí y ella volvió a reír.

¨agresivo¨me respondió y yo reí,es otra parte que amo de ella, la parte un poco loca pero divertida.

Después de eso encendí la radio para que no estuviera tan inquieta y estuvo cantando un rato mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música,en realidad es bastante hiper-activa.

¨deberías ir mas rápido¨me dijo.

¨voy en casi al limite¨le respondí.

¨ve mas rápido¨pidió.

¨puedo meterme en problemas¨le dije.

¨yo no veo a nadie¨me respondió.

¨¡pero si tú tienes lo ojos vendados!¨le dije.

¨buen punto¨me dijo riendo y negué con la cabeza.

¨entonces dime tu¿hay mucha gente?¨me pregunto.

¨en realidad no¨le respondí.

¨entonces hazlo¨me respondió¨sera divertido¨agrego y dude en hacerlo por un momento,tome aire y pise el acelerador.

¨no puedo creer que lo hicieras¨dijo riendo un poco.

¨¿por que no?¨le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

¨no parece algo que tu harías¨dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¨¿que estas queriendo decir?¨le pregunte.

¨nada¨dijo con inocencia fingida y acelere,ella comenzó a reír y una sonrisa de lado apareció en mi rostro pero se borro al escuchar sirenas, _mierda.._

¡acelera!¨me grito Miku quitándose la cinta.

¨¿que?no, eso nos meterá en mas problemas¨le respondí.

¨podemos perderlos¨me dijo y se que me voy a arrepentir de esto.

Seguí las instrucciones de Miku para perderlos y todavía no podía creer que en serió lo estaba intentando,se estaba poniendo algo intenso y lo peor es que me estaba divirtiendo y tiempo después lograron acorralarnos y tuve que para.

¨joder..¨deje escapar y Miku simplemente se dejo caer en su asiento.

¨descuida mejoraras¨me dijo Miku y yo la mire algo incrédulo.

¨están en serios problemas jovencitos¨nos dijo el oficial.

 **(20 minutos después)**

¨mi padre va a matarme¨dije sentado dentro de la celda y oí la risa de Miku.

¨¿que?¨le pregunte confundido.

¨no puedo creer que terminamos aquí¨me dijo.

¨eres una mala influencia¨le respondí y ella rió.

¨me lo han dicho¨respondió y yo reí.

¨descuida se a quien llamar¨me dijo y yo la mire curioso.

¨¿a quien?¨le pregunte.

¨yo me encargo¨me respondió con una sonrisa que correspondí y luego volví a mirar la reja.

¨Cole..¨me llamo con voz un poco mas suave extrañándome un poco y voltee a verla pero ella miraba al suelo.

¨en realidad lamento haberte metido en problemas¨me dijo en voz baja sorprendiéndome un poco y entendí que aunque hace solo segundos se reía en realidad se sentía culpable y había estado animarme.

¨no te culpes de todo¨le dije acercándome a ella y abrasándola¨yo iba conduciendo¨.

¨pero fue mi idea¨dijo y yo la tome del mentón para que me mirara.

¨en ese caso los dos estamos mal de la cabeza y por eso nos metimos en problemas¨le dije y ella rio.

¨y en realidad fue divertido¨le comete.

¨me alegra que te divirtieras¨me dijo y me dio un beso en los labios.

Seguí manejando con una sonrisa en mi rostro,hay tantas cosas que amo de ella y es que...la amo,en realidad ese es el punto de esta cita,hace tiempo me di cuenta de esto pero me ponía nervioso decírselo,pero después del accidente que casi tubo decidí que no podía seguir esperando para hacerlo,apreté fuertemente el volante ante el recuerdo realmente me había asustado,pero sacudí la cabeza para no penar en eso,el punto , la vida es corta y hay que decir lo que sientes pero no quería simplemente decirlo quería hacerlo especia.

 **(otros 20 minutos)**

 **Pov Miku**

¨libertad¨dije dramáticamente al salir.

¨no puedes estar sin meterte en problemas ¿verdad?¨me pregunto Michael el cual vino junto con Kai a sacarnos.

¨no puedo creer que fueras a la cárcel con Cole, era nuestro lugar¨me dijo Kai con dramatismo y vi a Cole mirarlo con una ceja levantado mientras yo reía.

¨en serio Muñeca¿porque no te conocí antes?¨pregunto Michael y yo reí nerviosa por su insinuación y pude sentir un agarre en mi cintura y al voltearme me encontré con la mirada seria de Cole.

¨supéralo amigo¨le dijo Kai a Michael pasando su brazo por sus hombros probablemente ahorrándole un problema y terminamos de llegar a nuestro auto.

¨gracias por sacarnos¨le dijo Cole serio en forma de despedida.

¨lo que sea por una linda chica¨dijo guiñándome un ojo, Cole frunció el ceño mandándole una mirada asesina y apretó el puño de su mano libre y Michael retrocedió un poco.

Kai rio nerviosamente y comenzó a llevarse a su amigo¨bueno mejor nos vamos, chao chico¨dijo rápidamente mientras se alejaban.

Subimos al auto y mire a Cole con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida.

¨¿que?¨me pregunto.

¨¿celoso?¨le pregunto.

¨claro que no¨negó.

¨si claro¨le respondí con sarcasmo y pude notar un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas y arranco el auto.

¨todavía no puedo creer que fui a la cárcel¨comento

 **Pov Cole**

¨oh deja de quejarte fue muy divertido ademas sera una divertida historia que contar a nuestros hi-¨voltee a verla cuando ella misma se detuvo¨¡a nuestros amigos!seguros se les ara interesante¨corrigió con una risa nerviosa y la cara totalmente sonrojada _,¿acaso estaba a punto de decir "hijos"?_.

Yo la mire con una sonrisa ya que con suerte había un semáforo y ella todavía tenia las mejillas rojas y miraba hacia abajo apenada.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y luego me acerque a su oído para hablarle.

¨no creo que esta historia sea muy educativa para nuestros hijos¨le susurre y ella subió la mirada sorprendida y me miro con las mejillas mas rojas si era posible.

Solté una leve risa por su expresión y luego la bese en los labios,al separarnos ella tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro y recordé algo.

Mire hacia el asiento y la encontré,la cinta.

¨casi se me olvidaba¨le dije dándosela.

¨y yo esperaba que no te acordaras¨me respondió.¨¿en serió tengo que usarla?¨me pregunto.

¨si¨le dije arrancando de nuevo el auto ya que el semáforo se puso en verde.

¨esta bien¨acepto y se coloco la venda y unos rato después al fin llegamos,baje del auto y me dirigí a la puerta de Miku,la abrí y la ayude a bajar.

¨¿al fin llegamos?¨pregunto emocionada.

¨si¨le dije quitándole la venda de los ojos para que pudiera ver el lugar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estábamos sus ojos se abrieron mas sorprendida y un gran sonrisa preció en su rostro.

¨¿estamos en..¨comenzó a pregunte impresionada.

¨así es¨le respondí.

¨entonces¿que esperamos?¨pregunto con emoción tomando mi mano para empezar a correr mientras yo reía por su reacción.

 **(15 minutos después)**

 **Pov Miku**

Ronin el cual era Castaño el cabello le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros y ojos marones claros,nos terminaba de dar las instrucciones para lanzarnos en paracaídas,así es ¡vamos a lanzarnos en paracaídas! y estoy realmente emocionada.

¨¿alguna duda?¨nos pregunto Ronin el cual llevaba un traje especial para lanzarse en paracaídas turquesa con naranja y obviamente paracaídas el cual ya parecía conocer a Cole.

¨no¨respondí y Cole negó con la cabeza.

¨todo bien¨afirmo Cole.

¨genial¨dijo Ronin con algo de emoción y otra persona persona entro.

¨¿por que tardas tanto?¨pregunto otro hombre el cual tenia el cabello parecido al de Ronin pero negro y una mecha verde,también tenia un traje pero era negro y verde oscuro.

¨ya vamos,no seas dramático Morro¨le respondió Ronin y Morro giro los ojos.

¨Miku el es Morro mi hermano mayor, Morro ella es Miku¨nos presento,este lugar en realidad tiene "Garmadon" en el nombre el cual es el apellido de Lloyd y por lo que oí comentar a Ronin es de su padre "Wu" supongo que le preguntare a Cole luego.

¨un placer¨dije continua sonrisa y Cole asintió en acuerdo.

¨lo mismo digo¨dijo con un tono neutral.

¨el sera el piloto¨nos informo Ronin y nosotros asentimos.

¨bueno vamos¨dijo Morro serio comenzando a caminar y nosotros lo seguimos.

¨el siempre es así¨nos dijo Ronin encogiéndose de hombros.

¨bueno chicos este es Rex¨nos dijo Ronin señalando el helicóptero¨y tendrán el honor de subirse a el¨nos dijo con una sonrisa.

¨ya te dije que es solo un helicóptero¨le dijo su hermano desde el interior habiendo entrado primero.

¨pues es MI helicóptero y lo llamo como YO quiera¨le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

¨solo suban¨respondió su hermano y Ronin me indio para subir primero,admire el interior ,Cole y Ronin tardaron un par de minutos en subir pero no le di importancia.

 **Pov Cole**

Después de haberle pedido un pequeño favor a Ronin el cual me costo un par de billetes mas nos subimos a "Rex" y morro despego.

Miku me tomo de la mano al parecer estaba algo nerviosa pero emocionada y yo le dedique una sonrisa para tranquilizarla la cual ella correspondió y luego compartimos un lindo beso, al separarnos Morro pareció gira los ojos y Ronin lo golpeo en la cabeza.

¨no molestes al conductor¨lo regaño Morro.

¨recuerdame como me convenciste de dejarte volar a Rex¨le pidió Ronin y Morro se encogió de hombros.

¨pues mi helicóptero se averió pero yo quería ser el que condujera¨le respondió Morro con un tono monótono.

¨ah cierto¿cuando saldrá la preeminente del taller?¨le pregunto y Moro apretó mas fuerte el volante.

¨te dije que no les pongas nombres¨le dijo con un tono mas molesto.

¨agua fiestas¨le respondió y giro a vernos.

¨Bueno chicos,ya es hora¨nos dijo y sentí que Miku apretó mas fuerte mi mano ,le di un beso en la cabeza y se relajo un poco mientras Ronin abrió las puertas del helicóptero dejando el aire entrar.

¨¿listos?¨nos pregunto y asentimos.

¨bueno,no se preocupen todo estará bien mientras sigan las instrucciones que le di y estaré con ustedes por medidas de seguridad de todas formas¨nos dijo.

Miku y yo nos acercamos a la puerta y esta vez fui yo el que apretó el agarre ella me miro pero sonreí,nos colocamos los lentes protectores y nos lanzamos, pude notar a Ronin seguirnos segundos después.

¨aaaahhhhhhhhh¨gritamos los primeros segundo con la adrenalina al 100%,dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

¨¡Miku!¨grite para que me oyera sobre el sonido del viento y ella me miro.

¨¡TE AMO!¨al fin logre dejarlo salir y ella me miro con asombro pero luego una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

¨¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!¨me respondió haciendo que mi corazón fuera mas rápido.

La tome por los hombros para acercarla y la bese,agradezco tener un corazón sano por que iba realmente rápido,la caída,sus palabras y sus labios hacían que latiera a millón.

Logre distinguir el sonido de una cámara pero Miku no pareció oírlo,nos separamos y nos miramos sonriendo.

¨¡es hora!¨nos grito Ronin y todos jalamos nuestras cuerdas abriendo los paracaídas.

Caímos con seguridad en el suelo pero me desequilibre un poco mientras me quitaba los lentes, ni siquiera logre terminar de enderezarme cuando fui arrojado sobre mi espalda y sentí unos labios contra los míos.

Abrí mas los ojos sorprendido por la acción repentina de Miku pero los cerré y correspondí el beso tomándola por la cintura esta vez nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin aire.

¨te amo¨me dijo con voz suave cuando nos separarnos volviendo a acelerar mi corazón.

¨yo también te amo¨le respondí volviendo a besarla.

Al separarnos nos levantamos con los rostros sonrojados,comenzamos a caminar dentro del lugar tomados de la mano y pude notar que Ronin ya había entrado seguramente dándonos espació.

Al entrar nos separamos para cambiarnos y yo me acerque a Ronin el cual saco una cámara del bolsillo y me la dio.

¨aquí esta tu cámara¨me dijo al entregármela y yo mire de inmediato la ultima foto tomada,eramos Miku y yo besándonos mientras caíamos,era simplemente perfecta,pensé mirando la foto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¨y yo que no creía que la gente hace locuras por amor¨me comento y yo subí la mirada para verlo sonriéndome.

¨algún día lo entenderás¨le dije.

¨oh no hables como se fueras mayor que yo¨me dijo y yo reí.

Me cambie,guarde mi cámara en mi bolsillo y me dirigí a buscar a Miku,al encontrarla ella me miro con una gran sonrisa que correspondí.

Nos despedimos de Ronin y Morro y conduje para llevar de regreso a Miku a su casa con una tranquila conversación.

¨¿ellos están relacionados con Lloyd?¨me pregunto con curiosidad.

¨si,el es su tío y ellos sus primos¨le respondí.

¨¿en serio?¨pregunto mirándome.

¨si,aunque no se lleva muy bien con Morro¨comente.

 **(rato después[me canse de ser especifica])**

llegamos a la casa de Miku y la acompañe hasta la puerta.

¨gracias¨me dijo y yo la mire confundido.

¨¿por que?¨le pregunte.

¨por darme el mejor día¨dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas rosadas.

¨tu también me acabas de dar mi mejor día¨le respondí y la tome por la cintura para besarla,ella paso sus manos por mi cuello y nos besamos hasta que el oxigeno nos impidió seguir.

¨te amo¨le dije y tengo que decir que no me canso de decirlo.

¨yo también te amo¨y tampoco me canso de oír esa respuesta,le sonreí ampliamente y luego ella entro a su casa.

Deje escapar un suspiro y la sonrisa parecía permanente en mi rostro,me dirigí a mi auto y luego conducí a mi casa.

 **Pov Miku**

suspire al entrar con una sonrisa en mi rostro y mi hermano se paro en frente de mi con una ceja levantada.

¨uh ¿hola?¨me dijo y yo pase corriendo por al lado de el ignorándolo, corrí por las escalera y abrí la puerta de Aria de golpe.

¨¡Aria!¨grite emocionada y ella dio un brinco del susto,estaba sentada cosiendo lo que probablemente son nuestros trajes de la presentación.

¨¡¿que rayos?!¨me pregunto y yo cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me tire en su cama.

¨tengo mucho que contarte¨le dije emocionada.

¨a-ah okey¨me respondió todavía sorprendida.

 **Espero que les haya gustado me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo :) tengo un monton de tarea y en ve de hacerla me puse a escribir esto,la inspiración siempre mellega en los momentos menos indicados :/**

 **LupitaChapero: Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia :) y muchas gracias por comentar y responder a mi pregunta,yo también ando super ful con las tareas pero descuida no dejaría mi historia...Besos :***

 **Nastinka:Muchas Muchas gracias por tu comentario me super alegraste el día,me gustaron tus ideas y tengo planes de realizar algunas con varias sorpresas. Besos :***

 **Azalia Alejandra:Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir mis historias eres realmente genial por tomarte el tiempo para comentarme :* Besos eh estado pensando hacer segunda temporada de "Torneo de los elementales" o "Campo de batalla (todo por ti)" con mis propios villanos inventados pero todavía o decido a cual,mi hermana voto por que fuera a "Campo de Batalla(todo por ti) ,pero en realidad la idea inicial era para "Torneo de los elementales"ya que seria un poco mas libre escribir a partir de su final ¿tú que opinas?**

 **También quiero agradecer a:**

 **Animatoon-000**

 **Grecia691**

 **Nyamishel 432**

 **LupitaChapero**

 **Por tenerme en favoritos y seguirme,perdón por no haberlo hecho antes pero no me había fijado. Gracias por apoyarme.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios *-***

 **Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
